Only You
by Cebong-chan
Summary: "Aku menyukai kyoya." Tak tahukah Dino Cavallone bahwa pernyataannya itu membuat hati Tsunayoshi hancur berkeping-keping? Kenapa Dino harus menyukai Si Prefek juga disaat Tsuna jatuh hati pada penjaga awannya itu? Di saat Tsuna ingin menyerah dan membiarkan Dino mengejar Hibari, kenapa Hibari justru terlihat "memperhatikannya?" Apa yang harusnya Tsuna lakukan jika begini?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : KHR punya Akira Amano. Kalo punya saya, nanti genre utamanya berubah jadi harem Yaoi :v

Title : Only You

Genre : YAOI, Drama, Romance

Pairing : 1827 dan D18

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI! Yang nggak suka humu-humuan dilarang keras baca, takutnya ntar jadi belok :v, Gaje, Pasaran, Sinetron, Typo, dan banyak lagi kekurangan di fanfic ini! (Kayak Authornya yang kurang akal sehat :v) *plakk!

.

.

.

Kekeke... Halo minna-san, kali ini cebong-chan datang membawakan fic baru! ^_^

(Sfx : BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!)

Well.. bisa di bilang ini adalah fic Yaoi pertama sekaligus pertama kali juga Bong-chan bikin fic di fandom KHR. Jadi buat para author maupun readers yang sudah lama ndekem di fandom ini, tolong dimaklumi jika fic yang Bong-chan bawa ini mungkin ada banyak kekurangan, terutama bumbu-bumbu 'Yaoi'nya.

Sebenernya udah lama pengen bikin fic ini. Cuma nggak ada waktu terus, alias SOK NYIBUK! (lha?). Demen banget ama KHR karena liet Tsuna yang imut-imut badas, dan yang pasti HIBARI YANG SUPER GANTENG DAN WOW! (Peluk HibaTsuna)

Mungkin segini dulu deh bacotannya Bong-chan, karena itu langsung aja READ ENJOY! ^_^

.

.

.

~Apakah aku bisa menjadi Langit? Yang tetap cerah walaupun terpisah oleh Awan? Yang tetap bahagia hanya karena bisa memandanginya? Meskipun Sang Awan bahkan tak pernah melirik Langit yang mengaguminya dalam sunyi. Dan terus bergerak, tak tergapai bahkan dalam mimpi~

~~Sawada Tsunayoshi~~

.

.

.

"Aku menyukainya."

Satu kalimat sakral tak terduga meluncur begitu saja dari bibir seorang Dino Cavallone. Menyentakkan sosok pemuda kecil dalam balutan seragam SMP dan membuat kepala jabrik menoleh cepat kearahnya. Mata besar sewarna karamel membelalak, menatap tak percaya lelaki Italia dalam balutan kemeja putih dan rompi coklat bergaris.

"A-apa?"

"Aku menyukai Kyoya."

Kepala coklat bagaikan dihantam batu keras. Hilang ingatan sementara dan berubah kosong. Sekosong tatapan matanya. Mimik yang terpasang di wajahnya saat ini tak tertebak. Terlalu banyak dan bertumpuk. Sampai-sampai dia sendiri tak sadar telah menahan napas selama beberapa detik,

_Yang benar saja..._

"Tsuna?"

Lambaian tangan beberapa kali di depan wajah dan panggilan halus bernada tanya baru bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Calon Bos Vongola Ke-10 ini. Mata karamel besar mengerjap, binar mata kembali. Menatap sosok jangkung disampingnya dengan ekspresi sedikit linglung,

"Ah, y-ya Dino-san?" Pemuda itu bertanya balik. Alis panjang Dino Cavallone tertaut di tengah dahi, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir. Sawada Tsunayoshi tertawa kecil,

"Aku baik-baik saja Dino-san. Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada... Hibari-san?"

Wajah khawatir Dino sebelumnya berubah menjadi ekspresi sendu, "Tentu saja belum! Kau tahu kan Kyoya itu sangat sulit didekati? Kalau aku tidak menggunakan dalih ingin bertarung dengannya, aku bahkan tidak akan bisa mendekatinya kurang dari tiga langkah! Apalagi kalau harus bicara dengannya," ujar pemimpin Cavallone Famiglia, terdengar sedikit putus asa. Kepala bersurai pirang itu terangkat, menatap langit Namimori yang cerah berawan, namun tak secerah perasaan hatinya.

Juga perasaan _yang lain_, tanpa ia sadari.

Tatapan Dino melmbut,

"Aku sebenarnya sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Wajahnya, matanya, rambutnya, suaranya, semuanya yang ada pada dirinya bisa langsung kusukai saat melihatnya pertama kali. Dia memang keras kepala dan menyeramkan. Tapi di sisi lain dia bisa begitu menenangkan dan teramat menawan. Apa kau tahu, saat Reborn memintaku melatih Kyoya untuk pertarungan melawan Varia setahun lalu, aku benar-benar senang. Ku pikir dengan itu aku bisa mengenal dan mendekatinya. Aku jadi bisa lebih sering bersamanya." Kata Dino dengan sudut bibir tertarik. Mengembangkan senyum tipis teramat manis saat mengingat kembali kebersamaannya dengan sosok yang ada dalam bayangnya. Tanpa ia tahu pemuda kecil di sampingnya menatap senyum itu dengan sorot berbeda_._

"Tapi kami hanya dekat sebagai guru dan murid. Ah, mungkin bagi Kyoya hanya sebatas Karnivora dan mangsanya. Untuk mendekatinya lewat hati, aku sama sekali tak bisa."

Suara helaan napas berat namun pelan terdengar. Lelaki pirang menopang dagu pada pagar besi pembatas setinggi pinggang. Membiarkan angin lembut menepis wajah tampan nyaris sempurna dan menggoyangkan helaian poninya.

"Aku harus bagaimana ya, Tsuna?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi kembali tersentak. Sedikit terkejut dan tak percaya. Tsuna tidak salah dengar kan? Dino Cavallone yang terkenal dengan _Ladies Killer Face _nya, digilai setiap kalangan dari wanita bahkan sampai pria. Tampan rupawan menawan melebihi artis korea. Memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dapat membuat pria-pria di luar sana menyembah layaknya berhala, meminta pendapat seorang _Dame_ sepertinya tentang masalah percintaan?

Benar kata sinetron tv. Dunia sudah TERBALIK.

Tsuna sendiri bahkan tak yakin apakah selama ini ia pernah melalui masa-masa romantis atau menembak orang yang di sukainya dengan benar!

Sasagawa Kyoko? Tidak masuk hitungan. Bagaimana bisa dia dianggap nembak cewek itu saat dirinya dalam mode '_tak sadar' _dan_ 'tak terkendali'_? Yang bahkan dengan lugas menyatakan perasaan di depan orangnya hanya modal semangat menggebu dan boxer hijau kotak-kotak?

Masa lalu yang selalu muncul tak tahu malu. Ingatan yang bagai benalu. Tsuna ingin melupakan kejadian memalukan tujuh turunan itu!

Dino masih menumpu dagu. Murung menatap halaman luas Namimori-_chuu_ yang dilalui beberapa siswa—karena sekarang masih jam istirahat makan siang. Dan kenapa pula pimpinan Mavia Cavallone ini bisa ada di Namimori-_chuu_? Tentu saja karena dia masih harus mengajar di sekolah ini karena kontrak—pura-pura—nya mengajar masih berlaku.

(Setelah perselisihan Vongola dan Simon reda, Dino diminta oleh Reborn untuk mengawasi mereka agar tidak ada pihak lain lagi yang berniat mencelakakan Vongola Decimo dan Guardiannya)

Masih muda begitu, Dino sudah punya lisensi mengajar sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris lho. Kalau hanya harus mengajar 2-3 kali seminggu di Namimori tak jadi masalah. Lagi pula Dino juga senang berada di Namimori-_chuu_,

Karena ia jadi bisa bertemu orang yang sejak lama telah _ditaksirnya._

Ah, Dino merasa gila. Hanya mengingat nama Namimori saja berhasil membuat bayangan seorang Prefek Carnivore, murid _kesayangan_, menjadi jelas dalam angan. Seakan menjadi nyata.

"A-ano Dino-san..." Tsunayoshi akhirnya bersuara. Menggaruk kepala coklatnya dengan sedikit canggung, "Se-sepertinya Dino-san salah kalau konsultasi masalah seperti ini padaku. Habis kau juga tahu sendiri kan, aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan anak perempuan—maksudku orang yang kusukai. Apa lagi berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Ehm... kupikir Dino-san lebih tahu masalah seperti ini..."

Dino cemberut, "Kalau dia seperti perempuan pada umumnya sih tidak jadi soal. Tapi dia itu kan ya... LAKI-LAKI! Sudah begitu sangat keras kepala, sadis, tambah egois! Menjinakkannya itu sangat sulit! Dan aku malah suka pada Laki-laki sepertinya! Bukannya perempuan cantik, manis, atau berdada fantastis di luar sana!"

Tsuna sweatdrop. Memang lelaki itu pikir si prefek semacan singa sirkus apa sampai bilang 'menjinakkan'? Dino mengacak helaian _ash_ setengah frustasi. Mata menyipit horor. Menggerutu tak jelas layaknya orang mengelindur. Mengutuk orientasinya yang ternyata telah MENYIMPANG!

Oh, ayo lah. Apa nanti kata Reborn, Mantan Tutor Sadis-nya yang digilai wanita dari yang tepos sampai yang berbodi gitar spanyol kalau tahu salah satu muridnya ternyata GAY?!

Mati ditembak?

Dino pikir itu jauh lebih baik dari siksaan yang mungkin saja diberikan si _Hitman _yang tubuhnya telah kembali seperti semula itu. Dia bakal jadi 10 kali lebih _**sadis **_dari biasanya!

"Cinta itu memang aneh..."

Suara Tsuna kembali terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian pemimpin Cavallone _Famiglia_. Sosok pemuda mungil itu turut menatap ke luar, ke arah langit cerah dengan guratan tipis awan putih. Menggenggam besi pembatas dengan tangan kiri yang menyematkan_ Vongola Gear _berbentuk cincin ganda. Dia bicara,

"Seperti Okaa-san dan Otou-san. Padahal Otou-san jarang sekali pulang. Dia juga tak pernah mengabariku maupun Okaa-san di rumah. Bahkan mengirim pesan sekali setahun saja tidak. Okaa-san juga tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Otou-san di luar sana. Tapi... Okaa-san tetap menyukainya. Dia tetap mencintainya. Begitu pula Otou-san. "

Dino memperhatikan, kali ini dia dapat menangkap guratan sendu dan penuh kerinduan dalam bola karamel itu. Namun alis panjang Dino tertaut, ditangkap oleh Tsuna sebagai wajah bingung dan tak tahu. Tsuna menghela napas, menatap Dino lembut sembari menarik sudut bibirnya,

"Maksudku, kalau memang sudah suka atau cinta, bahkan kalaupun orang itu jauh, sudah tiada, atau bahkan... memiliki gender sama, kita tetap akan mencintainya. Kita akan tetap terhubung dengan orang yang kita cintai tanpa kita sadari."

Iris _blue sky_ Dino membola. Celah bibir tipis terbuka. Tertegun mendengar perkataan bocah yang mengaku belum pernah menjalin hubungan romantisa, apa lagi mencicipi indahnya rasa pacaran. Namun dia bisa bicara seperti pakar cinta penuh pengalaman.

"TSUNA! KAU MEMANG ADIKKU YANG HEBAT!"

"Hiee?!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi sukses memekik feminin karena Dino Cavallone tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Di-Dino-san! _Ya-yamette kudasai_! Se-sesak!" protes Tsuna karena Dino bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung memeluknya layaknya guling! Lengan kekar bertato itu seakan ingin meremukkan tubuh kurus Tsunayoshi! Dino segera melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit terkikik ketika melihat wajah gelagapan Tsuna yang teramat lucu.

"Ahahaha maaf, aku jadi terlalu senang mendengar perkataanmu barusa Tsuna," ungkapnya. Iris _blue sky_ menatap karamel lembut. Tsuna sadar, apa yang semula membebani pemimpin Cavallone _Famiglia_ itu kini telah hilang.

"Eh? Me-memangnya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus.. ya?"

"Sangat! Apa yang kau katakan barusan aku paham." Ujar Dino, "Seseorang bisa jatuh cinta pada siapapun, tanpa memandang apapun yang dimiliki orang yang disukainya. Dan bila kami bisa terus terhubung, bukan tidak mungkin orang yang kita sukai akan merasakan hal yang sama juga terhadap kita. Begitu kan?"

Tsuna menggaruk pipi gugup dengan jari telunjuk, "Eh, eumm... y-ya... kurang lebih bisa diartikan begitu... mungkin.."

Dino menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Sekarang aku jadi tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku ingin terus terhubung dengan Kyoya. Aku... benar-benar menyukainya."

Ucapan Dino melirih di akhir. Mata sewarna langit cerah menyorot lembut. Seakan apa yang ia rasakan tak hanya terungkap melalui perkataan, tapi juga nada dan tatapan meneduhkan itu. Seseorang tertegun, menyorot tak percaya penuh sendu. Lalu meredup, pilu. Helaian poni coklat yang mulai panjang bergerak meliar karena angin yang tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang. Seakan turut menghantam hingga dasar benaknya.

Bagaimanapun, Tsuna tak boleh _menunjukkannya._

Karena yang harus ia lakukan adalah menarik sudut bibirnya. Menunjukkan senyum ceria kelewat menyilaukan dan berkata,

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah, Dino-san!"

Dino yang melihatnya tentu akan menjadi silau. Tapi justru itu membuat perasaannya jadi membaik. Dia menyibakkan poninya lalu turut tersenyum ceria, "Yap!"

Suara denting bel terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru Namimori-_chuu_. Dua insan di atap sekolah berjengit lucu. Dino Cavallone mengecek arlojinya, lalu mendecak lidah,

"Haahh... sudah jam segini ternyata. Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Tsuna lebih lama," ungkapnya. Pemuda brunette dengan model rambut anti gravitasi terkikik kecil,

"Kita masih bisa bicara lagi lain waktu kan?"

"Benar juga! Kita bahkan bisa bicara dirumahmu! Mungkin aku akan mampir kapan-kapan dan mengobrol lagi denganmu Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi terdiam sesaat, merasakan gelenyar lembut namun tak menyenangkan di satu sisi tubuh. Kemudian berkata,

"Tentu saja!"

Dino Cavallone memakai kacamatanya yang ia sisipkan di saku kemeja, "Setelah ini sampai bel pulang sekolah, aku tak ada jadwal mengajar. Jadi aku mau disini dulu. Lagi pula aku juga harus menghubungi Reborn. Kau harus segera ke kelas kan?"

Tsuna mengangguk. Tanpa di minta ia juga ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat _menyesakkan _ini. Setelah membereskan kotak bekal makan siang yang sempat terlupa di lantai dan mengemasnya kembali dengan rapi, dia bangkit,

"Maaf Dino-san karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

"Tidak apa. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau mendengarkan curahan hatiku, adik kecil. Sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa makan siang bersama Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Maaf ya..."

Tsuna mengibaskan tangannya, memberi gestur tak apa, "Tenang saja. Aku sebelumnya sudah sering merepotkan Dino-san. Sesekali makan sendirian juga tak masalah. Aku senang jika bisa membantu seseorang."

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu Dino-san! Jangan terlalu lama di sini, nanti masuk angin!"

Dino mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kali, di balas lambaian yang sama dan senyuman seceria mungkin. Tsunayoshi beranjak dari atap gedung Namimori-_chuu_ dengan langkah sedikit cepat. Menarik pintu besi dan menutupnya kembali dengan suara derak yang cukup nyaring.

Namun langkahnya terhenti di sana. Dia berdiri, memunggungi pintu besi yang memisahkan tempatnya dengan atap di mana Dino berada. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat helaian coklat menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Senyum cerah yang beberapa saat lalu tersungging dan disuguhkan kepada lelaki dari Mavia Cavallone tiba-tiba menjadi kaku,

Lalu kembali datar.

Tsuna memegangi pipinya yang terasa kebas.

"Senyumku tadi tidak kaku kan?" gumamnya, nyaris berbisik. Tsuna sempat takut kalau Dino akan menyadarinya, karena lelaki itu teramat cermat. Ilusi sempurna Yamamoto Takeshi yang dibuat Chrome saja langsung disadari oleh mata sewarna langit cerah itu.

Tapi mengetahu bahwa ternyata Dino bisa _tertipu _dengan senyum Tsuna tadi membuat pemuda ini menghela napas teramat lega.

_Syukurlah... syukurlah Dino-san tak menyadarinya..._

Bibir yang kaku tiba-tiba bergetar. Dekapan pada kotak bekal makan siang dipererat. Dia tak ingin benda itu jatuh karena getaran merambat, dari tubuh ke tangan, lalu menjalar hingga ke tungkai kaki. Persendiannya terlalu lemas seperti kertas yang diremas. Tubuh kecil akhirnya melorot dan jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin tanpa suara.

"Dino-san... menyukai Hibari-san...?"

Tenggorokan Tsuna terasa kering ketika menggumamkannya. Sesuatu bagai menghunjamnya, tepat di mana jantung berada. Membuat dada teramat sesak sampai sulit bernapas. Mata besar membola nanar. Pandangan terkabur oleh air mata yang menggenang tanpa diminta. Kotak bekal dirapatkkan ke tubuh. Kedua kaki ditekuk, meringkuk. Celah bibir nyaris meloloskan isakan yang buru-buru ditahan, dibekap kuat dengan sebelah tangan. Tak kuasa mendengar kenyataan menyakitkan yang menghantam benaknya. Menghancurkannya berkeping-keping langsung, tak tanggung-tanggung.

Mata itu akhirnya terpejam. Tsunayoshi menahan isakan dalam diam disaksikan kesunyian.

"Kenapa... begini?"

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi menelungkupkan wajah di balik sepasang lengan yang tertekuk lemas di atas meja. Pelajaran jam terakhir terasa amat panjang dan membosankan. Murid-murid pemalas sepertinya saja sebagian telah terbuai dalam mimpi. Berbantalkan buku paket sejarah tebal yang terasa senyaman bantal di rumah sendiri. Bahkan murid-murid rajin saja berusaha kuat menahan diri agar tidak menutup mata saking ngantuknya. Namun setiap menit harus menguap lebar dan menularkannya ke yang lain.

Jadilah ajang menguap yang mengular.

Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini Tsuna tak merasakan kantuk. Padahal semalam ia tidur kelewat suntuk. Sudah menelungkupkan kepala yang biasanya akan langsung membuat matanya terpejam ngantuk. Suara sensei di depan kelas seakan tersaring dan tak terdengar ditelinga, padahal beliau sedang menjelaskan dengan teramat runtut.

Tumben.

Ataukah Morpheus mulai bosan meniupkan benih-benih kantuk kepadanya? Atau memang fungsi biologis tubuhnya sedang teramat baik?

Semua orang juga tahu, Tsuna yang bodoh akan mendengkur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Apa lagi kalau jam pelajaran terakhir dan sensei menjelaskan seperti orang mendongeng untuk meninabobokkan murid-muridnya.

Hebat sekali mata besar itu tak terpejam!

Lagi pula Tsuna memang tak merasa mengantuk. Dan ia juga tak ingin tidur. Karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah ketenangan. Untuk sementara. Seperti ini...

Kedua tangan bergerak, mencari posisi nyaman agar tidak kebas karena dijadikan bantal. Wajah Tsunayoshi saat ini tampak teramat lesu. Lelah dan tak bersemangat. Binar yang biasa terpantul di karamelnya meredup seiring dengan tatapan sipit nan sayu yang tampak teramat sedih.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian istirahat siang tadi. Saat dia bersama Dino di atap gedung Namimori-_chuu_. Kata-kata Pemimpin Cavallone _Famiglia k_embali terngiang di kepalanya. Menyambar benak Tsunayoshi sekali lagi dengan kenyataan yang teramat mengejutkan.

'_Aku menyukai Kyoya'_

Kepala Tsuna menoleh ke samping, masih tetap dalam posisi menelungkup. Menatap halaman luas Namimori-_chuu_ dari jendela kelas. Seakan menatap keluar kelas seperti ini bisa menjadi obat untuk mengurangi rasa stress.

Tapi menyebutnya Stress juga terlalu berlebihan. Karena yang Tsuna rasakan bukanlah yang seperti itu. Hanya perasaannya saja yang rasanya stress, acak adut tak karuan.

Bahasa kerennya sih... _Broken Heart._

Patah hati.

Bukan karena Sasagawa Kyoko yang tetap bersikap biasa dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman setelah semua kebersamaan yang mereka lewati.

Bukan juga karena Miura Haru yang biasanya mengintili nya, sekarang jadi jarang muncul karena sibuk dengan tugas sekolah.

Bukan juga karena Chrome Dokuro yang pendiam dan pemalu, lebih memilih _Nanas _berwujud manusia.

Melainkan karena seorang yang sama sekali tak terduga.

Mata besar yang meredup itu kini terpejam. Alis tipis terlihat seakan hampir tertaut di tengah dahi. Dia merasa menyesal.

Seharusnya ia tak menerima ajakan Dino untuk makan siang bersama.

Seharusnya ia tak bicara berdua dengan pemimpin Cavallone itu.

Seharusnya ia tak menanyakan tentang keadaan Cavallone yang tampak terbebani itu.

Karena jika begitu, dia tidak akan mengetahui kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan Dino Cavallone. Dia tak akan mendengarnya langsung dari lelaki itu.

Mendengar... bahwa ternyata Dino menyukai Hibari Kyoya

Sungguh, Tsuna merasa amat tertohok ketika mendengar cerita Dino. Bagaimana lelaki itu berkata bahwa ia mencintai kakak kelasnya itu. Betapa Tsuna menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu syok dan membuat suaranya bergetar ketika bertanya. Memasang senyum cerah untuk menutupi perasaan yang bagaikan dilanda gempa. Betapa Tsuna merasa wajahnya kaku dan matanya panas ingin mengalirkan air mata.

Tsuna menahan semua itu. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka. Karena ia tak ingin Dino Cavallone tahu bahwa Tsuna sungguh kecewa dengan kenyataan yang lelaki Cavallone itu katakan padanya.

Karena Dino tak tahu kalau Tsuna juga menyukai Hibari.

Ya. Tsuna menyukai Hibari Kyoya.

Dan ia patah hati gara-gara _Kumo no Sugosha-_nya itu.

Tsuna kembali membuka matanya, kali ini tampak lebih sendu. Menatap dedaunan yang berguguran diterbangkan tak tentu arah dengan tak minat.

Hibari Kyoya...

Siapa juga yang tidak kenal dengan orang satu ini? Seluruh kota, bahkan sampai kota tetangga juga mengenalnya. Selalu jadi trending topik di kalangan anak sekolahan sampai emak-emak di swalayan.

Ketua Komite Disipliner _Carnivore _dari SMP Namimori. Prefek sadis yang tidak akan segan memukul orang lain dengan tonfa jika berani merusak kota_nya. _Ditakuti seluruh kalangan karena kekuatan dan aura intimidasinya yang luar biasa garang. Anak-anak berandal bahkan langsung insaf, menyembah, dan berakhir menjadi pengikutnya begitu melihat sosok Hibari yang dalam mode 'netral'.

Menakutkan.

Lalu kenapa pula Tsuna bisa menyukai orang menakutkan itu?

Sejak kapan sebenanya Tsuna mulai berhenti mengagumi Sasagawa Kyoko yang imut dan super baik , lalu berakhir jatuh hati pada si prefek Carnivore yang doyan _menggigit_?

Sejak pertama mereka bertemu? Seperti Dino?

Ngaco.

Yang ada justru Tsuna langsung lari kiprit sewaktu kelas satu hanya dengan melihat bayangan ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu dikoridor.

Tsuna bahkan dipukul sampai pingsan waktu pertama kali bertatap muka langsung dengannya.

Tsuna juga sering kali memekik setiap orang itu muncul secara ajaib entah dari mana.

Ngeri.

Tapi pada akhirnya Tsuna malah jadi jatuh cinta pada orang mengerikan itu!

Tapinya lagi, bukankah justru itu yang membuat orang-orang jadi tertarik dengannya?

Hibari Kyoya itu kuat. Bahkan Orang-orang di dunia Mavia berani menyatakan bahwa dia adalah calon Guardian Vongola Ke-10 yang terkuat. Dia memiliki kharisma dan wibawa seorang pemimpin. Orang yang sangat berbakat, terutama dalam pertarungan. Lelaki itu selalu bisa membereskan semua kekacauan dan membuat musuh tunduk dan nyaris meregang nyawa. Semua orang yang bersama Hibari selalu merasa tenang ketika lelaki itu muncul di saat keadaan sedang begitu krisis. Layaknya seorang hero.

Begitu pula yang Tsuna rasakkan.

Tak hanya sekali. Tapi berkali-kali. Tsuna selalu merasa aman jika ada Hibari. Seperti waktu di Kokuyo, saat Hibari muncul dengan melempar Tonfa kesayangannya untuk menolong Tsuna dari serangan Mukuro. Atau waktu Hibari menolong teman-temannya yang terkena racun karena rencana licik Varia. Hibari yang di masa depan melatihnya agar bertambah kuat.

Dan puncaknya, saat perselisihan dengan Simon _Famiglia_.

Betapa Tsuna sangat terkejut waktu itu melihat Hibari Kyoya tiba-tiba melompat dari Helikopter yang dikemudikan Kusakabe Tetsuya, dan berjalan kearahnya.

Betapa Tsuna tertegun saat Hibari berkata wajah Tsuna terlihat membosankan dan menyuruhnya melihat pertarungan Hibari dari dekat.

Betapa Tsuna terkesiap saat Hibari mengatakan sesuatu tentang Awan dan Langit yang melambangkan Hibari dan Tsuna sendiri di depan Suzuki Adelheid.

Hibari melakukan semua itu... karena Tsuna.

Saat itu, tanpa di duga hati Tsuna berdesir. Kekacauan yang ia rasakan tertata kembali. Seakan Hibari menyelimutinya dengan Gakuran hitam yang selalu tersampir di bahu lebar itu ke tubuh Tsuna yang kedinginan karena dikuasai rasa takut.

Hibari berhasil menepis semua itu dari benak Tsuna. Menolong Tsuna yang putus asa dan mengembalikan lagi kepercayaan dirinya. Menunjukkan kebanggan seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang terlupakan.

Tsuna merasa hangat.

Jika dipikir-pikir, bukankah wajar jika Tsuna jadi _tertarik _dengannya?

Mengesampingkan sifatnya yang sok Karnivore dan menyeramkan seperti orang jahat. Hibari sesungguhnya adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja dia melakukan kebaikandengan caranya sendiri yang jarang disadari orang lain.

Selain itu dia juga sangat menawan. Mempesona.

Dengan hidung sedang, bibir tipis, dan alis panjang menukik sempurna. Mata tajam beriris _grey metal _yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu seksi. Terbingkai indah pada wajah tampan berahang sedang. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang ramping namun tampak berisi. Selalu terbalut dalam kemeja putih, celana hitam panjang, dan gakuran yang biasanya tersampir di pundak. Surai _raven _nya yang hitam mengkilap tampak begitu halus saat angin dengan nakal menggoyangkan helaiannya. Membuat Tsuna kadang ingin merasakan, apakah helaian itu memang selembut kelihatannya.

Hibari sering kali menyeringai. Entah hanya seringai sombong, atau seringai keji. Tapi yang manapun dari keduanya tetap membuat sosok itu terlihat tampan. Bahkkan di mata Tsuna terlihat... seksi.

Wajah Tsuna tiba-tiba memanas.

Demi Reborn yang selalu mengancam ingin menembaknya, Yamamoto dan senyum sekinclong jidat I-pin. Tsuna sungguh telah menyukai manusia paling sadis sedunia!

Sudah _belok, masokis_!

Halo semuanya! Mavia _Mavioso_ sedunia! Tahukah kalian bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi, Calon Vongola Decimo yang sering disamarupakan dengan sosok tampan penuh wibawa Vongola Primo ternyata memiliki orientasi MENYIMPANG?

Tsuna lebih suka mati ditembak Reborn kalau begitu.

Wajah yang bersemu merah disembunyikan makin dalam pada lipatan lengan.

Lelaki itu sempurna. Benar-benar sosok idaman yang membuat siapapun iri atas pesona dan kharismanya. Semua yang laki-laki impikan, ada pada sosok Hibari. Tuhan menciptakannya dengan begitu indah dan terpahat apik hingga siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpana, terbius akan sosok itu—jika tidak dihadiahi deathglare dari orangnya sendiri.

Dan orang yang sempurna... sangat cocok bersanding dengan orang yang sempurna juga... kan?

Dino Cavallone, tidak ada yang meragukan kesempurnaannya—kecuali sifat dame yang kerap kali muncul ketika tidak ada anak buahnya. Tapi secara fisik dia sangat sempurna. Sama-sama ciptaan-Nya yang indah. Dengan otak cerdas dan penuh kekuatan. Dikagumi tidak hanya oleh anak buahnya, namun juga Mavia sedunia.

Bahkan Tsuna sendiri juga mengaguminya.

Karena itu... Tsuna tidak mungkin bisa bersaing dengan Dino Cavallone kan?

Tsuna merasa ingin menampar dirinya kuat-kuat untuk menyadarkannya akan kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin Tsuna berpikir bisa bersaing dengan orang semacam Dino Cavallone?

Ayam pun akan terkikik menanggapi pikiran konyol yang lebih kepada ketololan murni.

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Reborn atas ketololan muridnya.

Dari segi manapun, tidak mungkin bisa. Sudah jelas. Tsuna hanyalah seorang _dame. _Payah. Bodoh. Dungu. Pengecut. Dan cengeng. Dia tidak memiliki apapun yang patut dibanggakan dan ditonjolkan. Berbeda dengan Dino Cavallone yang memang diberkati hampir kesempurnaan.

Ketampanan yang memikat hati. Otak cerdas yang mampu memikirkan segala solusi. Wibawa dan ketenaran yang membuat orang-orang kagum dan mengagumi. Lalu kekuatan untuk melindungi familinya.

Orang yang sangat hebat.

Karena itu, walaupun Dino dan Tsuna sama-sama menyukai Hibari, kalaupun Hibari sungguh ingin memilih, dia pasti akan memilih Dino kan?

DEG!

Jantung Tsuna tiba-tiba berdebar keras. Tsuna sedikit tersentak dan meremas dadanya dari balik rompi tanpa lengan berwarna biru. Pandangan matanya memburam. Sial! Tsuna merasa kesal sampai ingin menangis.

Ia merasa begitu iri pada Dino.

Tsuna menyukai Hibari. Walaupun mereka tak pernah bicara, bertegur sapa, atau bahkan saling bertatapan. Tapi Tsuna tak bisa menolak perasaan aneh ini. Gelenyar lembut menyakitkan namun juga terasa menyenangkan yang selalu datang tanpa permisi saat melihat sosok berbalut gakuran hitam. Atau hanya mendengar namanya disebut orang.

Tapi Dino juga menyukai Hibari. Bahkan rasa sukanya mungkin lebih besar ketimbang Tsuna. Dan kenapa mendengar bahwa Dino juga menyukai orang yang disukainya itu membuatnya merasa begini sesak?

Apakah salah jika seorang _dame_ sepertinya juga menyukai sosok sempurna Hibari Kyoya?

Tsuna bingung. Pikirannya kalut. Memang menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa orang terdekatmu juga menyukai orang yang kau suka. Tapi apakah Tsuna juga akan tega menyakiti hati orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri itu dengan mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Hibari? Bahwa Tsuna menginginkan sosok sempurna itu?

Ini yang membuat Tsuna _dilema _nyaris depresi!

Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah ini?

Suara denting bel berbunyi. _Sensei_ keluar kelas setelah mengepak bukunya. Anak-anak di kelas mendesah penuh kelegaan karena pelajaran membosankan telah berakhir. Tsuna turut menghela napas, namun berat. Seakan mencoba menghilangkan perasaan mengganjal yang bagai menggerogoti hatinya. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuh dan mulai mengemas buku-buku di atas meja yang sejak tadi dalam keadaan tertutup dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"_Juudaime_!" suara Gokudera yang menggebu saat memanggil dirinya terdengar. Pemuda dengan rambut perak keabuan telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Juudaime_! Bagaimana kalau kita mampir makan di luar? Saya belum lega kalau belum makan bersama _Juudaime_ barang sehari saja!"

"Wah, ide bagus Gokudera! Kalau begitu kita ke rumahku saja bagaimana?" Yamamoto Takeshi, pemuda berkulit tan pecinta baseball yang duduk di bangku samping Tsuna tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung, membuat perempat siku muncul di kening Gokudera.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu _yakyuu-baka_! Jangan ikut-ikut menyahut!" semprot Gokudera. Toh, malah ditanggapi Yamamoto dengan tawa riang seperti biasa.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan teman. Lagi pula _Oyaji _juga menyuruhku untuk mengajak kalian kadang-kadang ke tempatnya. Tenang saja, aku kasih sushi gratis kok!"

"He? Benarkah?" Tsuna ikut menyahut, mencoba terlihat antusis. Yamamoto mengangguk mantap lalu berdiri dan menyelempangkan tasnya,

"Yap! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Kita makan ditempatku!"

"Woy _yakyuu-baka_! Jangan seenaknya menentukan, _aho_! _Juudaime_ belum tentu mau makan ditempatmu!"

Tsunayoshi melerai keduanya—atau lebih kepada Gokudera, "Sudah-sudah Gokudera-kun. Kupikir lebih baik kita menerima ajakan Yamamoto-kun saja. Lagi pula sushi buatan Ayah Yamamoto-kun juga enak! Lebih enak lagi kalau gratis!"

Yamamoto berkata, "Tuh kan, Tsuna setuju lho!" sedangkan Gokudera merengut sebal. Haah, dasar gurita _tsundere _satu ini. Bilang saja kalau dia malu bertemu _calon mertua_?

Oke, bercanda.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera jalan duluan, meninggalkan Tsuna yang bersiap menenteng tasnya. Ia tak ingin terus kepikiran perihal sebelumnya yang sebenarnya membuat _mood _nya untuk makan saja hilang. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Yamamoto dan Gokudera jadi kecewa karena menolak ajakan mereka.

Sudahlah, lebih baik lupakan saja.

Tsuna mencangklong tasnya dan siap beranjak pergi. Namun gerakan pemuda ini berhenti. Entah apa yang mendorongnya sekali lagi untuk melongok ke luar jendela, menatap halaman luas Namimori-_chuu_.

Dan tanpa di duga saat itu dia melihat_nya_.

Hibari Kyoya. Tengah berjalan melalui halaman Namimori-chuu diekori oleh Wakilnya, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam itu melangkah tenang memunggungi Tsuna entah mau kemana. Gakuran hitam dengan _armband _merah berbordir emas bergoyang di pundaknya. Sepasang tonfa yang setia bersamanya ia genggam di kedua tangan.

Tsuna terdiam. Hanya mampu memandangi punggung tegap itu. Toh yang dipandangi tak akan menyadari Tsuna disini. Tak pernah menyadarinya.

Perasaannya.

Hibari-san... yang ia sukai dalam diam...

Ah, kembali. Desiran itu terasa di dadanya. Hangat dan menenangkan.

"Tsuna! Ayo cepat!"

"Iya! Tunggu Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!"

Kaki-kaki ramping berjalan, menjauh dari bangku di dekat jendela atas rasa ketidak sabaran. Mengabaikan sosok dalam balutan gakuran di luar yang tanpa disadari tengah menatap ke arah jendela ruang kelas Sawada Tsunayoshi dari balik helaian hitam lembut yang diterbangkan angin.

.

.

.

_~Aku mengagumimu. Menyanjungmu dalam diam. Memujamu di atas segala fana._

_Aku menyukaimu. Mencintaimu dari hati terdalam. Menginginkanmu lebih dari segalanya._

_Tapi aku sadar, kau bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas ku dapat. _

_Dan mampu ku raih tanpa hati yang kan berubah cacat._

_Tersakiti. Entah hati ini, atau dia yang lain._

_Tapi, salahkah jika aku berharap sedikit padamu?~_

.

.

.

"_Hoaaamm_.."

"Tsuna, apa kau kurang tidur? Kau sudah menguap lima belas kali lho pagi ini."

Tsuna menoleh sembari mengucek sebelah matanya yang berair untuk melihat tatapan heran Yamamoto Takeshi. Pemuda jangkung itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dengan santai seperti biasa. Namun pasang tampang yang tak biasa,

"Uhm... begitulah." Jawab Tsuna pendek, kembali menguap lebar setelahnya. Yah, dilihat sekilas saja semuanya—bahkan monyet pun akan sadar kalau Tsunayoshi kurang tidur. Lihatlah kantung matanya yang menghitam dan bertambah lekukan itu, juga wajah kusut bak kertas diremuk. Mata besarnya itu bahkan terlihat ingin terpejam terus sejak mereka meninggalkan kediaman Sawada.

"Apa _Aho-ushi _itu mengganggu tidur _Juudaime_ lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Gokudera Hayato yang berjalan di samping kanan Tsyunayoshi. Mengingat beberapa hari lalu Tsuna dibuat tak bisa tidur gara-gara Si sapi bodoh—aka Lambo merengek-nangis takut tidur sendiri dan minta ditemani melek sampai pagi.

Tsunayoshi buru-buru menggeleng dan mengibaskan tanganannya, "Bu-bukan kok. Lambo sudah berani tidur sendiri lagi. Aku hanya kurang tidur gara-gara keasyikan main game semalam."

"Oh, pantas saja kau kelihatan lesu begitu." Kata Yamamoto, mendapat jawaban dari keheranannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita kembali lagi saja supaya _juudaime_ bisa tidur?" saran ini meluncur dari bibir Sang _Arashi no Sugosha, _membuat Tsunayoshi sweatdrop seketika.

Kalau Tsuna berani sih dia bakal masih meringkuk di atas kasur saat ini. Tapi kalau si Tutor Sadis, aka Reborn sampai tahu Tsuna bertindak _nyeleweng_ sedikit saja, kepalanya bakal berada dalam bahaya. Tsuna sudah sering kena tembak di kepala, beruntung tak juga berganti alam. Walau begitu tetap saja ngeri rasanya apa lagi si Tutor lagi dalam masa girang karena sudah bisa kembali ke bentuk semula. Pria dewasa _manly _berjambang melingkar yang membuat Tsuna syok setengah mati.

"Tidak perlu Gokudera-kun. Kita juga sudah hampir sampai di sekolah. Nanti aku bisa tidur di kelas." Terang Tsuna.

Dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, Gokudera yang kelewat serius kalau sudah menyangkut _Juudaime-nya_ tetap akan mengeyel terus. Bicara panjang lebar kali tinggi mengenai _'kesehatan Juudaime yang terutama' _dengan menggebu-gebu namun penuh kekhawatiran. Orang satu ini memang hampirtidak pernah bersikap _selow _sih, berbeda dengan Yamamoto Takeshi yang menanggapi semua nasalah dengan santai. Kelewat santai malah. Sampai-sampai semua kejadian besar persoalan dunia Mavia masih dianggap sebagai permainan bocah balita.

Mungkin kalau ini bukan kelewat santai, tapi memang Takeshi kelewat idiot.

Yamamoto akhirnya tertawa renyah seperti biasa lalu merangkul santai Tsuna yang lebih kecil darinya sembari berkata, "Ya sudah nanti kutemani tidur dikelas!"

Terima kasih Yamamoto Takeshi yang berhasil membuat Gokudera berakhir melotot dan marah-marah padanya sehingga melupakan Tsuna segera. Mengancam akan melempari dinamit yang masih dianggap si maniak baseball sebagai kembang api. Untung saja Yamamoto tak pernah sakit hati. Tsuna tertawa garing, namun dalam hati dia meminta maaf pada Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Karena ia harus berbohong kepada dua sahabatnya ini. Untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa berakhir dengan wajah mengenaskan seperti _zombie _tertabrak truk dari anime sebelah. Ia tak mungkin berkata kalau tak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara kepikiran soal Hibari Kyoya.

Demi Coyote-san yang pernah dikira Tsuna preman pasar, Tsuna tak pernah menyangka bahwa persoalan ini bakal membuatnya gelisah semalaman! Padahal Tsuna sudah mencoba untuk menyingkirkan semua pikiran-pikiran dan ingatan menyesakkan itu dari kepala. Tapi entah bagaimana, setiap matanya akan terpejam, sosok Dino yang berkata menyukai Hibari Kyoya langsung muncul dengan kurang ajar.

Gara-gara itu, semalam ia jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang _tidak-tidak _tapi lebih bisa _iya-iya!_

'_Bagaimana kalau Dino-san menyatakan perasaannya ke Hibari-san?'_

'_Akankah Hibari-san menerimanya?'_

'_Bagaimana jika Hibari-san ternyata juga menyukai Dino-san?'_

'_Mereka bakal pacaran? Begitu? Lalu bakal sering bareng dan sayang-sayangan? Kencan? Terus... berbuat sesuatu seperti sepasang kekasih?'_

Lalu... bagaimana dengan Tsuna? Akankah ia sanggup melihat itu semua? Tidak hanya dalam waktu dekat, tapi jangka panjang?

Sampai akhir hayat.

Melihat Dino yang bakal bersama Hibari?

_Argh_! Tsuna bisa gila kalau begini! Ingin rasanya memukulkan kepala pada tiang listrik agar pikiran-pikiran yang kelewat _pesimis _itu menghilang, melebur bersama rasa pusing dan hilang setelah ia pingsan.

Tapi pasti bakal sakit.

Tapi juga, semua itu belum pasti membuatnya jadi _Amnesia_ sebagian kan?

Tsuna memegangi kepala, memijit kening yang tiba-tiba berkedut pening. Wajar saja karena ia memang tidak tidur sama sekali sampai pagi, sampai akhirnya ia harus bersiap ke sekolah karena Yamamoto dan Gokudera—yang entah sejak kapan sering mampir berdua—sudah mejeng di depan pintu rumahnya.

Mau tak mau, Calon Vongola Decimo ini angkat kaki dari kasur empuk laknat yang tak bisa membawanya ke alam mimpi dan bergegas mandi. Barulah setelah terguyur air, bagai mendapat siraman rohani, Tsuna merasa kantuk yang teramat sangat. Sampai matanya terpejam dan hampir pakai seragam kebalik luar dalam.

Ngomong-ngomong Tsuna agaknya beruntung karena sejak kemarin, Reborn tak muncul. Entah kemana atau ada urusan apa _Hitman_ nomer satu dunia itu sehingga tak mengusik kehidupan normalnya barang semalam.

Mungkin karena efek dari _banyak pikiran _yang dipadukan dengan rasa kantuk kurang ajar, membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi berjalan setengah sadar. Suara cerocosan Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang sedang bertengkar kecil dibelakang saja sampai tak terdengar. Mata meredup sayu, melihat jalan yang dilaluinya seperti kasur empuk yang dengan senang hati menerimanya untuk berbaring dan mengadu semua rasa sesak yang tertambat dalam dada. Lalu angin di pagi hari yang menampar-nampar pelan seperti stimulan yang membuatnya ingin mengalah pada rasa itu.

"Aduh!"

Pertengkaran mesra Gokudera dan Yamamoto berhenti akibat suara Tsuna yang mengaduh pelan. Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di sana teralihkan perhatiannya. Tsunayoshi terhuyung, hampir terjatuh karena menubruk seseorang. Kesadarannya akhirnya kembali. Dia buru-buru mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya kini melemparinya ekspresi kesal berlebihan,

"Woy! Punya mata nggak sih?! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" bentak orang itu. Tsuna meneguk ludah. Mengumpat dalam hati.

Sial! Disaat pikiran dan tubuhnya tak sinkron begini, kenapa dia malah bikin masalah dengan orang merepotkan seperti ini?!

Mochida-senpai.

Tsuna merinding saat melihat mata itu menggelap. Seakan memantulkan kengerian yang sarat keburukan. Ucapan '_hoo_...' lirih yang meluncur lirih dari bibir senpainya membuat pemuda brunette ini lantas tersadar dari keterpakuan dan buru-buru membungkukkan badan,

"Ma-maaf Mochida-senpai! A-aku tidak sengaja!" ungkapnya penuh ketakutan. Sebaik apapun seorang senpai, Tsuna sungguh tak mau terlibat masalah dengan salah satunya. Terutama dengan senpai yang satu ini.

Karena seperti yang sudah di tebak, Mochida tentulah masih merasa dendam pada _Dame_-Tsuna yang pernah mengalahkannya dalam kendo dengan sangat memalukan.

"Hiee?!"

Tsunayoshi memekik nyaring. Gokudera dan Yamamoto bergegas menghampiri Tsuna saat kerah seragam pemuda itu dicengkeram tangan besar Mochida hingga harus berjinjit. Lehernya tercekik.

"_Juudaime_!"

Tsuna mengabaikan panggilan itu, fokus pada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan mengerikan. Bermacam emosi dan amarah membara dalam sepasang kelereng gelap di hadapannya. Suaranya yang tampak menahan kesal terdengar seperti geraman binatang buas,

"Kau benar-benar cari ribut ya?"

Nyali Tsuna makin menciut. Mengerut di tangan Mochida yang setengah mencekiknya. Pemuda brunette segera menggeleng cepat, tak ingin membuat orang bersumbu kesabaran pendek di depannya ini salah paham.

"Ti-Tidak senpai! A-aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Alah! Kau, _Dame_-Tsuna, jangan merasa hebat hanya karena pernah mengalahkanku sekali waktu itu! Aku masih tak bisa menerimanya! Dan sekarang kau mau ngajak ribut dengan pura-pura tak sengaja menabrakku untuk mengejekku kan?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku sungguh tidak sengaja menabrakmu senpai! Kumohon pe-percayalah!" balas Tsuna makin gugup dan ketakutan. Tapi Mochida sudah terlalu kesal dan termakan emosi. Cengkeramannya pada kerah seragam Tsuna justru semakin kuat. Mata mendelik tajam,

"Siapa peduli!"

"_Teme! _Lepaskan _Juudaime_!" Gokudera sudah bersiap dengan Vongola Gear yang mengeluarkan api badai. Tsunayoshi memekik semakin panik dan ketakutan melihat Gokudera yang bakal kalap atau kepalan tangan Mochida yang siap menghantam wajahnya. Mata karamel besar terpejam kuat.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

TEP!

Gokudera dan Yamamoto terhenti dua langkah di belakang Tsuna.

Mochida-senpai menoleh ke kiri, ingin memastikan siapa orang kurang ajar yang mengganggu sesi siap tonjoknya. Siap menyemburkan makian. Namun selanjutnya wajah garang itu berubah drastis menjadi pucat.

"Hi-Hibari?!"

Mendengar nama itu diucap senpainya, Tsuna bagai tersengat listrik statis kecil. Pemuda bersurai brunette membuka mata karamel besarnya kemudian menoleh ke arah yang di lihat Mochida. Matanya membulat,

Sosok berbalut Gakuran dengan _armband _berbordir tulisan 'Disipliner' keren di lengannya tengah berjalan kearahnya dan Mochida. Wajah itu tak berekspresi. Namun aura mengerikan seakan menguar darinya, membuat bulu kuduk orang-orang otomatis berdiri. Lihat saja anak-anak Namimori-chuu yang langsung menjauh, memberi jalan pada si Carnivore. Iris _grey metal _menyipit, menatap penuh iritasi sosok Mochida yang berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Kemudian maniknya bergerak dan berhenti pada tangan yang mencengkeram kerah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Matanya memicing dari balik helaian gelap. Menggenggam sepasang tonfa yang bagaikan senjata eksekusi mematikan. Sadar bahwa bahaya mendekat, Mochida buru-buru melepaskan kerah seragam Tsuna hingga si kepala coklat terhuyung. Rasa mencekam membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Hibari Kyoya. Ketua Komite Disipliner SMP Namimori mendekatinya.

"Hi-Hibari... Ta-tadi itu hanya—"

DUAGHH!

Tak perlu penjelasan, tak perlu kata-kata. Tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_, Hibari Kyoya memukul wajah Mochida dengan tonfa yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya hingga terlempar. Menyusruk tanah dengan _nikmat_ dan berakhir mengalami lebam parah hingga berdarah di bagian pipi. Tiga buah gigi rompal dan tergeletak di dekatnya, membuat pekikan ngeri meluncur dari bibir siswa-siswi Namimori-_chuu_ yang menonton kejadian itu.

Hibari Kyoya mengeksekusi Mochida di tempat.

Tsuna ikutan memekik. Dirinya sudah terlalu syok hanya melihat Hibari yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan sekarang membuat adegan Gore, padahal waktu masih teramat pagi.

"..Hibari..-san..?"

"Dilarang membuat keributan di sekitar Namimori-_chuu_. Kau sudah tahu itu kan, Herbivore?" tanya—atau lebih tepatnya Hibari mengingatkan itu pada sosok Mochida yang bangun dengan susah payah sambil membekap mulut dan hidungnya yang mengucurkan darah. Mata senpai itu membelalak, menatap ngeri sosok Hibari yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Tonfa diangkat, penuh ancaman. Iris _grey metal_ berkilat. Hibari Kyoya yang selalu beraura mematikan akhirnya mengeluarkan ultimatum yang mampu membuat orang sekelas Mochida terkencing ketakutan.

"**Kamikorosu**."

"HIII!"

Mochida, anak kelas 3, sekali lagi berakhir dipermalukan karena terlalu bersikap sok jago. Beberapa pasang mata melihatnya ngeri, namun juga bersimpati. Ingin menolong karena kasihan, tapi tak berani karena ada Hibari Kyoya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pelajaran dan mengingatkan orang-orang di sana untuk tidak main-main di Namimori-_chuu_ kesayangan Hibari,

Dan macam-macam dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari Kyoya mengibaskan tonfa nya, membuat gakuran di pundak bergoyang. Kelereng abu-abu menatap balik sekeliling, mengintimidasi pelajar Nami-_chuu _yang tadi menonton adegan _sadis _Hibari dan membuat bulu kuduk meremang horor.

"Masuk ke kelas kalian, Herbivore."

HIIIEE!

Tanpa berani membantah, semua orang yang ada di sekitar halaman Namimori-_chuu _langsung lari kiprit memasuki gedung sekolah dengan kelewat _tertib_. Membuat sang Ketua Disipliner menambah aura horor karena kebisingan yang tercipta. Sedangkan beberapa siswa-siswi yang baru sampai di sana dibuat terbengong, namun langsung sembunyi atau jalan cepet-cepet begitu melihat _Iblis _berwujud manusia di depan.

Sedangkan Sawada Tsunayoshi berdiri mematung, lalu buru-buru tersadar saat lelaki dalam balutan gakuran hitam beralih padanya. Hibari berada tepat di depannya. Mengunci tatapannya pada Tsuna, seakan memerangkap pemuda itu dalam jeruji besi yang begitu dingin. Tsuna sungguh ingin beranjak dari sana. Tapi tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya keram. Ia bahkan tak bisa memalingkan wajah, menghindari sepasang manik abu-abu yang menatap tepat kedua karamelnya.

Tsuna takut.

Dan kenapa pula Tsuna baru sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di Namimori-_chuu_?

Kenapa juga Tsuna harus terlibat keributan dan memanggil _makhluk buas _ini?

Mati! Tsuna benar-benar bakal mati _digigit _Hibari!

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka ada keributan di sini."

Mendengar kata-kata Hibari itu anak-anak Namimori-chuu yang lagi ngumpet di balik tembok gerbang langsung merinding. Sedangkan Tsuna yang _merasa _sebagai orang yang dimaksud Hibari tak berani bergerak barang seinci. Ketakutan membuat tubuhnya tak bisa merespon perintah dari otaknya yang ingin segera pergi dan menghindari si Prefek sadis.

"_Little Animal_..."

Hibari Kyoya melangkah dan mengikis jarak dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Si pemilik surai brunette menahan pekikan melengking karena merinding di tatap. Sepasang iris abu-abu berkilat bagai metal di balik helaian raven gelap.

_AKH! AKU BENERAN BAKAL MATI!_

Tsuna mejamkan mata, makin takut saat tangan Hibari mulai terangkat. Bersiap menerima segala pukulan atau tindak kekerasan sebagai hukuman yang sama karena telah merusak kedamaian Sang_ Fuuki inchou_. Gokudera dan Yamamoto langsung pasang sikap siaga dan mulai mengeluarkan _fllame,_

"Hibari-_teme_—"

Set.. set..

Beberapa pasang mata terperangah. Yamamoto menahan gerakan Gokudera yang juga terperangah bodoh. Yamamoto sendiri tertegun tak kalah bodoh. Dalam hati berteriak,

'_HEEEHH?!'_

Tsunayoshi yang merasa ada pergerakan aneh membuka kedua matanya. Pemuda ini membelalakkan matanya. Ikut terperangah saat melihat sepasang tangan seputih pualam tengah membenarkan dasinya.

"Seragammu berantakan."

Tsunayoshi tersentak jiwa raganya. Mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. Menatap penuh tanya dan tak percaya Hibari Kyoya yang tengah merapikan penampilannya. Sang _Cloud_ _Guardian_ berdiri di hadapannya dalam jarak kurang dari selangkah. Wajah tampan dengan garis rahang sedang mendekat ke wajahnya yang bulat. Dikiranya lelaki itu bakal _mengeksekusi_ si kepala jabrik, tapi malah justru membenarkan penampilannya yang berantakan gara-gara Mochida.

ADA APA DENGAN HIBARI-SAN?!

Desiran itu datang, mengalun menyejukkan ketika jemari panjang Hibari tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit leher Tsuna yang tanpa cacat saat membenarkan kerahnya. Seakan pertemuan dua kulit itu menjadi pemicu bertambahnya frekuensi detak jantung Vongola Decimo.

Apakah di musim semi udara bisa berubah panas? Kenapa tubuhnya bisa merasakan dingin dan hangat bersamaan? Kenapa juga ia merinding dan berdesir senang saat jemari panjang itu sesekali menyentuh kulit lehernya? Kenapa pula cahaya harus terbias indah pada sepasang iris _grey metal _Hibari Kyoya? Apa memang tatapannya seseksi itu? Helaiannya tampak lembut sekali ketika jatuh dan menutupi sebagian matanya. Garis hidungnya begitu pas. Lalu bibirnya yang tipis itu... mengundang perhatian.

Mengundang... untuk dikecap.

Tsuna hampir mencolok matanya sendiri jika kelereng abu-abu Hibari tak bergerak dan beradu tatap dengannya. Tsuna terdiam, terbius oleh keindahan iris abu-abu itu saat terkena cahaya marahari. Membuat Tsuna meneguk ludah paksa, terpana. Dalam jarak wajah 30 cm, Tsuna bahkan bisa mencium harum Hibari yang seperti _citrus_ dan _mint. _Segar dan menenangkan secara bersamaan. Atau bahkan mengamati wajah tanpa cacatnya yang teramat tampan dan idaman. Kulit seputih pualam yang bahkan mengalahkan Tsunayoshi. Kontras sekali dengan helaian hitam rambut _raven_nya.

Ketika membenarkan kerah Tsuna, Hibari kembali menyentuh kulit lehernya. Tapi kali ini lebih lama, lebih terasa. Seperti memang sengaja. Membelainya lembut dengan ibu jari, mengikuti garis memerah bekas kerah karena insiden sebelumnya. Tsuna dapat melihat pandangan menusuk Hibari saat itu.

Tsuna yang merasa wajahnya memanas dan hampir meledak kemudian mundur selangkah hingga hampir menabrak Gokudera. Masih dengan mata membola, menatap Hibari Kyoya yang kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh terkejut dan tanya. Ia buru-buru menyadarkan diri lalu membungkuk hormat penuh ketakutan pada Sang Prefek Namimori-_chuu_.

"Ma-maaf Hibari-san karena sudah membuat keributan! A-aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ucap Tsuna keras. Buru-buru dibekap dengan tangan yang bergetar.

'_Kenapa aku malah berteriak?!' _batinnya panik.

"_Juudaime_!" Gokudera langsung merapat pada _Juudaimenya_, diikuti Yamamoto yang berubah waspada. Gokudera menatap Hibari sengit, "Hibari-_teme_! Berani sekali kau menyentuh _Juudaime_?!"

Mengabaikan Gokudera yang mulai meledakkan amarah, Hibari mendekat kembali. Rain dan Storm Guardian Tsuna itu kembali waspada saat Hibari Kyoya mengangkat tangannya. Tsuna meneguk ludah kasar, berpacu dengan detak jantungnya yang cepat karena takut dan stimulan _tak biasa _yang barusan diberikan Hibari.

Lalu—

"Kartu pelajar."

...

...

..

"...eh?"

Tiga orang bengong, menatap telapak tangan pucat yang menengadah. Kemudian bergerak menatap pemiliknya layaknya orang bodoh. Tsuna mengedipkan mata, jelas tak paham dengan uluran tangan didepannya. Hibari Kyoya kembali bersuara, kali ini lebih jelas dan bonus _deathglare _gratis cuma-cuma,

"Kartu pelajarmu, **cepat**."

Tak perlu pengulangan lagi jika Ketua Komite Disipliner itu sudah memberi perintah absolut disertai penekanan pada nadanya. Dengan panik, Tsuna buru-buru membuka tas dan mengacak-acak isinya lalu mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya. Dia menyerahkannya dengan hati-hati kepada Hibari yang menunggui. Tsuna seakan kembali tersengat listrik kecil saat jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh telapak tangan Ketua Komite Disipliner Carnivore. Hibari mengamati sejenak kartu pelajar di tangannya, sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya ke saku kemeja dan berkata,

"Aku akan mencatat namamu karena sudah melanggar ketertiban. Kau bisa mengambilnya sepulang sekolah."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Hibari meninggalkan Tsunayoshi dan dua sahabatnya yang masih berdiri terbengong-bengong karena sikap TAK BIASA seorang Hibari Kyoya.

Terutama Tsuna. Menatap punggung tegap dalam balutan gakuran hitam itu yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya sebelum akhirnya menghilang, masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Menyentuh leher yang sebelumnya dijamah oleh jari-jari pucat Hibari, Tsuna merasa aneh. Di sana, di tempat Hibari menyentuhnya tadi. Terasa sejuk sekali.

Tsuna benar-benar suka dengan sensasinya. Membuat degup jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berpacu lebih cepat dari biasa. Pemuda brunette ini menghela napas.

'_Celaka...'_

'_Aku... jadi makin menyukainya...'_

.

.

.

Berita itu tersebar cepat. Bagaikan orang mengirim pesan lewat FB dan WA.

Hot News! Kalau kata anak-anak perempuan yang hobi ngerumpi. Dan kalau ada yang berani melabeli begitu, sudah pasti satu sekolah bakal jadi tahu karena tertarik.

Tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak Hot News jika ini menyangkut seorang Ketua Komite Disipliner Sadis yang bersikap tak biasa pada Herbivore bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi?

"Seriusan Tsuna! Bagaimana kau bisa terhindar dari gebukan tonfa Hibari?!"

Tsuna tersenyum kaku, rada _sweatdrop_. Mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan berinti sama yang sejak lima menit lalu dilontarkan hampir semua anak laki-laki di kelasnya.

"A-aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku hanya beruntung."

"Bohong ah! Kalau cuma beruntung, kenapa Hibari hanya memukul Mochida-senpai dan membiarkanmu pergi begiu saja?"

Oke, Tsuna mulai rada kesal. Kenapa sih teman-temannya ini sangat _kepo _dengan kejadian _WOW_—mereka menjulukinya begitu—yang terjadi pagi tadi? Kabarnya tersebar cepat sampai bikin Tsuna geleng kepala.

"_VOOII_! _Juudaime_ sudah bilang tidak tahu! Jangan bertanya lagi kalian orang-orang bodoh! Dan menyingkir dari sini!" sudah bisa di tebak siapa yang bicara seenak udel begitu kalau bukan _Arashi no Sugosha Decimo, _Gokudera Hayato. Sudah begitu pakai logat salah satu anak buah Xanxus lagi—Squallo. Lelaki berambut uban itu menatap kesal belasan anak laki-laki yang mengerubungi _Juudaime_-nya. Lihat saja perempat siku yang muncul dan bertumpuk-tumpuk di dahinya. Tak rela karena rutinitas makan siangnya dan Juudaime tercinta jadi dirusak.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Jangan bicara begitu!" panik si Bos. Menanggapi Guardian Badainya yang selalu bicara selayaknya orang cari ribut. Selow enggak, ngegas sangat. Lihat saja anak laki-laki di kelasnya pasang tampang kesal juga, mulai terpancing perkataan Gokudera yang nyolot minta ampun. Tsuna tidak mau bangkunya jadi arena pertumpahan makian.

"Ahahaha! Tapi jujur yang tadi itu memang mengejutkan sekali. Aku dan Gokudera juga ikut membuat keributan sih, tapi kami juga tidak kena tonfa Hibari." Penjelasan pembawa kedamaian ini meluncur santai dari Si _Ame no Sugosha_, Yamamoto Takeshi. Membuat pekikan '_Whoa!' 'Gila!' 'Wihh!' _keluar dari bibir mereka yang takjub. Gokudera mendecih, pasang muka ditekuk merengut. Tsuna melihat Yamamoto bagaikan Dewa Kebaikan, menyelamatkannya dari ke-_kepo_an anak-anak di kelas.

Yamamoto kembali tertawa. Menyilangkan tangan di belakang tengkuk sambil duduk santai di mejanya, "Ini pastinya berkat Tsuna yang bisa membuat Hibari pergi dengan tenang!"

Tsuna jawdrop.

Oke. Tsuna tarik kembali perkataannya tadi. Takeshi... kau membuat Bos-mu mati kutu.

Anak-anak perempuan yang berkumpul di meja Kyoko menatap kumpulan anak laki-laki yang sedang sibuk mengintrospeksi Sawada Tsunayoshi dan kini tampak mulai menganiayanya, dan Gokudera mencak-mencak mengancam akan mengeluarkan dinamit, juga suara tawa riang Yamamoto yang masih mengira dinamit itu kembang api. Mereka berbisik-bisik, sebelum akhirnya Kurokawa Hana—yang tampak seperti pemimpin diskusi mengeluarkan seringai dan uluran jempol kepada teman-temannya lalu beralih kembali pada kerumunan anak laki-laki di bangku tunggal Sawada.

"Oh iya Tsuna, kami dengar Hibari juga bertindak tidak biasa ya?"

Tsuna berhenti menghalau teman-temannya yang sedang menjambak surai brunettenya dan beralih pada Kurokawa Hana. Si cewek berambut Hitam bergelombang duduk di samping Sasagawa Kyoko dikerubungi anak-anak perempuan.

"Ti-tidak biasa?"

"Ya. Kata anak kelas sebelah yang kebetulan melihatnya, dia memakaikan dasimu."

_Blusshh..._

Tsuna _ngeblush_. Merasa teramat malu ketika mengingat kembali bagian itu. Ketika Hibari Kyoya dengan tenang mendekati Tsunayoshi dan membenahi dasinya yang berantakan gara-gara ulah Mochida.

'_Seragammu berantakan.'_

Tsuna yakin telinga dan kepalanya sedang tidak sehat karena dia seakan dapat mendengar Hibari mengatakannya kembali ketika Tsuna memikirkannya.

"Y-ya... be-begitulah..."

"KYAHH! MANIS SEKALII!"

Tsuna cengo, secengo-cengonya bersama anak-anak cowok begitu melihat anak-anak cewek di kelasnya tiba-tiba memekik nyaring layaknya orang sinting.

"Tuh! Apa yang dikatakan anak kelas sebelah berarti benar! Tsuna! Kau beruntung sekali!"

"HAAHH?!" hanya itu respon Tsuna yang memang—jujur, tak tahu maksud perkataan anak-anak perempuan. Dan ada apa pula dengan binar di mata mereka, juga wajah bahagia—seperti fangiringan yang kelewat berlebihan?—oke namanya juga fangirlingan—Sampai Kyoko-chan yang kalem juga ikutan memekik girang?

Sasagawa Kyoko, gadis yang menjadi idola anak cowok sejak kelas satu ini kemudian berkata, "Hibari sepertinya perhatian sekali dengan Tsuna-kun ya?!"

DEG!

Sesaat Tsuna merasakan degupan jantungnya mengeras. Tsuna terdiam. Terpana dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan si gadis manis berambut coklat sebahu.

Hibari _perhatian _dengan Tsunayoshi?

"Wow! Jadi itu begitu ya? Aku tidak sadar padahal aku melihatnya langsung!" Kata Yamamoto santai. Wahai Takeshi, Sang Penjaga Hujan yang kelewat santai dan lebih nggak bisa baca situasi. Tahukah kau bahwa apa yang kau katakan barusan justru membuat imajinasi anak-anak perempuan yang adalah kumpulan para _fujoshi _ini meliar gila?

"Tuh! Kalau Yamamoto yang selalu sama Tsuna saja mengakuinya, berarti memang benar kalau Tsuna memang dikasih perhatian sama Hibari!"

Tsuna kembali merona, melotot tak percaya layaknya maling kolor yang ketahuan warga dan dikerumuni pengunjuk rasa. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah di depan badan. Membuat gestur-gestur yang menunjukkan penolakan terhadap opini _aneh _gadis-gadis itu,

"Ti-tidak—bu-bukan begitu kok! Hi-hibari-san datang karena aku ribut sama Mochida-senpai dan berniat menghukum kami! A-aku beruntung saja karena hanya kartu pelajarku disita. Dan... dan Hibari-san... ju-juga c-cuma membetulkan dasiku... y-yang memang tidak rapi..." terangnya. Berani taruhan? Tsuna yakin anak-anak cewek tetep bakal nggak percaya! Apa lagi Tsuna menjelaskannya seperti orang gagu begitu. Yang ada pekikan histeris hilang akal mereka semakin menjadi.

Dasar mulut sial! Nggak bisa diajak kompromi dan ngomong dengan benar!

Gookudera kembali nyolot dan mencak-mencak _apik _karena merasa cemburu dengan Hibari dan apa yang dikatakan anak-anak cewek. Sedangkan anak-anak cowok pasang tampang ngeri mendengar cerita Hibari yang _perhatian _pada Tsuna.

Mereka mikirnya Tsuna diperhatikan karena mau dijadikan mangsa. Siapa orang normal yang nggak bakal ngeri?

Sedangkan Tsuna sendiri masih dengan wajah memanas menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kotak bento dibdepannya yang seakan-akan memantulkan refleksi wajah si surai raven dan tatapan seksinya tadi. Jemarinya tertaut,

Apa benar jika Hibari-san memang memperhatikannya?

Tidak. Tidak. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Tsuna ini?

Mana mungkin Hibari mau memperhatikan _herbivora _sepertinya?

Mengabaikan pekikan anak-anak perempuan, teriakan Gokudera yang urat kesabarannya telah putus, Yamamoto dengan tawa_ easy going_ yang dikira diajak main kembang api, juga bisikan-bisikan anak-anak cowok. Tsuna mula membuka bentonya.

Ah, iya. Nanti Tsuna harus menemui Hibari di mana ya?

.

.

.

Salahkan Hibari yang kelewat ringkas memberikan perintah, atau Tsuna yang terlaku takut untuk bertanya. Tsuna benar-benar dibuat BINGUNG!

ASTAGA YA LORD... INI HIBARI-SAN SEBENARNYA KEMANA SIH?!

Tsuna pusing. Kepala masih pening karena jam pelajaran terakhir ia habiskan dengan mendengkur damai. Sehingga ia masih merasakan sisa-sisa kantuk. Nyenyak memang, tapi berakhir dengan tangan keram dan leher sakit karena tiduran dalam posisi duduk. Tsuna tak punya waktu untuk sekedar mencuci muka agar mukanya tak terlihat kusut karena si _brunette_ ini tahu benar seperti apa orang yang ingin—harus ditemuinya ini. Orang yang bahkan tingkat kesabarannya lebih memprihatinkan dari _Arashi no Sugosha _nya. Tipe orang yang bakal pergi duluan dari orang yang menungguinya.

Tipe orang yang suka ninggal. Seperti waktu mereka mau kembali ke masa depan. Tahu-tahu _Kumo no Sugosha _nya itu sudah mejeng di tempat Shoichi dan Spanner padahal Tsuna dan teman-teman menunggunya sampai petang, dikira si Hibari tidak ikut.

Lupakan masa lalu di masa depan itu. Sekarang yang Tsuna inginkan hanyalah bertemu Hibari Kyoya!

Oh, ayo lah! Kartu pelajar itu memang tidak begitu penting. Tsuna bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengeluarkannya dari tas, alias tidak pernah dipakai. Tapi yang _emergency _ini si empu yang menyita kartu dengan pas foto malu-maluin kelewat culun! Ia berpikir mungkin Hibari menunggunya di suatu tempat di sekolah ini agar Tsuna segera mengambil benda itu. Dan kalau sampai Hibari murka karena kesal kelamaan nunggu, sudah bisa di pastikan, Tsuna takkan pulang dengan keadaan utuh.

Di cium tonfa itu sakit.

Tapi yang benar saja! Tsuna sudah seperempat jam lebih mengitari sekolahnya, tapi tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Prefek Namimori-_chuu _itu!

Tsuna cemberut. Membuat pipinya yang tembam bertambah tembam dan tampak imut. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas, Tsuna kepikiran. Tahu begini, ia akan membiarkan _Ame _dan_ Arashi no Sugosha _nya mengikutinya. Kalau dicari bertiga pasti bakal cepat ketemu. Tapi Tsuna menyuruh kedua sahabatnya itu pulang duluan dengan paksa—karena Gokudera keukeh sekali ingin mengekori Tsuna. Takut _Juudaime_nya diapa-apain Kyoya. Akhirnya Yamamoto dengan paksa menyeret temannya yang berambut putih itu dan berdalih bahwa mereka lebih baik tidak ikut dan menunggu Tsuna di rumahnya. Mereka berencana untuk main karena sudah lama nggak manpir. Gokudera yang berwajah kecut memilih menurut karena Tsuna juga memintanya begitu. Tak tanggung, kedua orang berbeda namun seperti ada rasa itu balapan dulu-duluan untuk sampai ke rumah Sawada. Lagi pula Tsuna juga awalnya memikirkan Hibari yang pasti tidak suka kalau dia membawa banyak—walaupun hanya 2—orang. Apa lagi yang diajak salah satunya Gokudera.

Bukan cuma banjir darah, gedung sekolah juga bakal rusak parah.

Tsuna jelas tidak mau. Varia saja sudah cukup membuatnya harus mendapat deathglare gratis dari Hibari selama seminggu lebih karena sekolah tercintanya rusak akibat dijadikan arena pertarungan perebutan cincin.

"Aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi?"

Tsuna masih celingukan kesana kemari. Melangkah menyusuri koridor di lantai tiga yang sudah sepi. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, ia tiba-tiba sampai di depan anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai teratas gedung sekolahnya ini dengan bagian atap. Tsuna mengerutkan dahi,

"Eh? Kalau dipikir lagi aku belum mengecek atap sekolah. Bukankah biasanya Hibari-san ada di sana?"

Tepuk jidat kuat-kuat. Tsuna merasa teramat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan salah satu tempat yang menjadi favorit si maniak pertarungan itu? Padahal Tsuna sering—oke, Tsuna akui ini walaupun memalukan—melihat, sekedar memastikan apakah si Prefek ada di sana. Dan biasanya dia memang di sana. Kadang sedang tiduran bersama burung kecil berbulu kuning yang secara ajaib dapat menyanyikan mars Namimori-_chuu _dan landak putih imut yang merupakan _vongola_ _animal box _nya.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Tsuna bergegas menaiki anak tangga. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Iris secoklat karamel membulat. Bibir kecil membuka celah. Sesuatu yang terlupakan lainnya teringat kembali dan membayangi Sang Decimo muda.

Atap sekolah. Tempatnya mendengarkan curahan hati Dino. Tempat yang sejujurnya tak ingin ia kunjungi setelah mendengar pengakuan lelaki berdarah Italia itu. Tempat yang membuat dadanya sesak hingga nyaris Asma.

Dan apa karena Tsuna mensugesti begini, sampai ia lupa bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat kesukaan Hibari Kyoya?

Tsuna menggenggam pegangan besi pada tangga dengan kalut. _Hyper _Intuition nya tiba-tiba aktif dan ia merasakan perasaan tak enak. Dia jadi bimbang.

Apakah ia harus keatap? Bagaimana kalau memang Hibari disana?

Menggeleng pelan, Tsuna seperti berusaha menjauhkan semua pikiran-pikiran itu dan mengabaikan _Hyper Intuition _yang sudah memberi peringatan.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus mengeceknya. Kalau benar Hibari-san disana, kasihan kan? Dia pasti lama menungguku. Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar di _kamikorosu_!"

Bergidik sebentar, Tsuna justru membayangkan adegan _gore _yang ia ingat di film horor yang ia tonton seminggu lalu. Ngeri kalau sampai Hibari benar-benar bakal memukulinya seperti di film itu.

Langkah kaki pendek semakin mendekat. Pintu besi yang pernah menjadi saksi akan air mata Sawada Tsunayoshi terlihat di depan mata. Tangan kecil dengan Vongola Gear Ring di tangan kiri itu meraih gagang pintu, lalu memutarnya. Pintu ia tarik, terbuka lebar.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyoya."

DEG!

Tsuna mematung di tempat. Tangan di gagang pintu melorot lemah. Suatu panah tak kasat mata bagai menusuk jantungnya. Membuat dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan tak tertahankan. Bibir terbuka, tak berucap. Manik karamel membola, nanar. Ia teramat syok.

Di depan sana, ia melihat Hibari Kyoya yang turut membulatkan manik _grey metal_nya. Menunjukkan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan yang sangat jarang tampak di wajah yang selalu datar. Menatap sosok Dino Cavallone di hadapannya yang sedikit menunduk untuk menatapnya karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

Dan yang sebenarnya membuat Tsuna syok nyaris hilang keseimbangan adalah karena mendengar apa yang baru saja pemimpin Cavallone _Famiglia _itu katakan—utarakan pada Si _Fuuki inchou_.

"Apa?"

"Ku bilang, aku menyukai—Tsuna?"

Mungkin orang lain bakal salah paham kalau hanya mendengarnya tanpa melihat bahwa kini Dino Cavallone mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok pemuda bersurai brunette yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan tengah menatap kearahnya. Iris sewarna langit cerah membulat,

Tsunayoshi tersentak jiwa raganya, agaknya terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil oleh salah satu dari dua eksistensi menawan di atas atap. Membuat _pernyataan _ulang Dino Cavallone terpotong aneh. Mendengar nama itu, Hibari Kyoya turut menatap ke arah yang ditatap Dino. Lelaki itu tampak mengeluarkan aura mematikan kembali dan menatap Tsuna tajam.

"_Little Animal_..."

"E-eh... a-anu. M-maaf tadi aku jalan sambil melamun. Tahu-tahu malah sampai atap... ahahaha..." kata Tsuna, tergagap lalu memaksakan untuk tertawa garing. Tak menyadari bahwa suara tawanya bergetar jelas. Namun tetap saja ia lakukan untuk menutupi rasa menyakitkan yang menghunjam dadanya bertubi-tubi.

Dino bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia tahu ada yang aneh dengan adik kecilnya—terutama suaranya yang terdengar bergetar dan mengandung kebohongan. Lelaki itu berniat melangkah untuk mendekat

"Tsuna—"

"Su-sunggu aku benar-benar minta maaf! Ah iya! Yamamoto-kun dan Gokudera-kun pasti menungguku. Aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf sudah mengganggu Dino-san, Hibari-san!"

Membungkuk cepat, Tsuna buru-buru berbalik dan beranjak dari tempat menyesakkan itu, mengabaikan panggilan Dino,

"Hey!"

"Sawada Tsuna—"

BLAM!

Lalu menutup pintu besi sebelum seseorang selesai memanggil namanya.

Tsuna tak sadar bahwa Si Prefek juga memanggilnya. Karena indera pendengarannya seakan tuli. Kepalanya kosong. Hidungnya tiba-tiba mampet dan berair. Mata karamel itu terasa panas, hingga akhirnya setitik air mata jatuh. Mengalir menuruni pipi. Lalu menyusul yang lainnya dan menjadi deras.

Tsuna menangis.

Mengusap air matanya kasar, Sawada Tsunayoshi akhirnya berlari. Meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sudi untuk menoleh kembali. Membiarkan perasaannya yang berserakan disana dan tak dipungut kembali.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, merasakan yang namanya _patah hati._

Seperti orang bodoh, Tsuna hanya terus berlari, mengikuti langkah kakinya yang terasa begitu lemas dan mati rasa. Membiarkan lelehan air mata beterbangan karena guncangan tubuhnya. Tangan kecil membekap mulut, menahan suara isakan yang ingin terlepas begitu saja sekeras-kerasnya. Pandangannya mengabur.

Seharusnya ia sadar. Seharusnya ia tahu. Cepat atau lambat, langsung atau tidak langsung, Dino pasti akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hibari Kyoya.

Tapi, kenapa harus sekarang? Di saat Tsuna bahkan belum mempersiapkan hatinya agar menjadi lebih keras. Agar dirinya tidak hancur saat esok mendengar hubungan yang di jalin oleh guardian awannya dengan pemimpin Cavallone _Famiglia_. Semua hanya harapan. Harapan atas keputusasaannya karena telah merasa kalah oleh Dino Cavallone. Harapan yang menyakitkan, namun lebih baik ketimbang harus mengakui perasaannya pada orang yang dicintai. Pada Hibari Kyoya.

Dan menyakiti Dino Cavallone, kakaknya sendiri.

Namun semuanya sudah pupus. Padam. Bahkan setitik cahaya harapan yang muncul karena sikap Hibari Kyoya tadi pagi, yang dikatakan Sasagawa Kyoko sebagai bentuk 'Perhatian Hibari pada Tsuna' hilang sudah. Tsuna sudah terlanjur patah hati. Terlanjur hancur hatinya.

Dino sudah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hibari. Disaksikan Tsuna sendiri.

Tentu saja pemuda yang untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar jatuh cinta ini akan syok setengah mati.

Cinta pertamanya yang berakhir lebih menyakitkan dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

_Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa harus sesakit ini? _

Masih berlari, mengabaikan debaran menyakitkan yang menusuk dadanya kian konstan, Tsuna menuruni tangga untuk ke lantai satu. Namun kesialan bagai membuntutinya. Tanpa sengaja Tsuna menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas sehingga pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya membentur besi pembatas dengan kencang lalu oleng dan limbung kedepan. Terguling menuruni tangga hingga sampai kedasar karena terhenti oleh tembok didepan dalam posisi setengah terduduk. Rasa sakit menggelanyar cepat, membuat desisan meluncur dari bibir kecil yang bergetar.

Lelehan air mata jatuh menetes ke lantai. Terengah lelah dan kesakitan. Tsuna kemudian terbatuk sebentar. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya pelan. Tangannya bergerak, memegangi bagian perut yang keram karena terbentur anak tangga dengan keras. Dahinya mengernyit ketika denyut sakit terasa saat ia menarik kedua kakinya. Menyentuh kaki kanannya dan Tsuna berjengit. Pergelangan kakinya serasa dililit linu.

Kakinya keseleo.

Mengutuk sifat _dame_ yang muncul tanpa tahu situasi kondisi, Tsuna tak bisa lagi menahan gemuruh menyesakkan di dadanya. Hingga akhirnya isakannya lolos di tempat yang paling tidak ingin ia jadikan saksi atas patahnya hati. Menghiasi tempat sepi dengan suara tangis yang menyayat hati. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir tak terhenti. Tangan masih di pergelangan kaki, menahan rasa sakit yang tak sebanding luka di hati.

Sawada Tsunayoshi menangis teramat pilu.

Suara langkah kaki lain terdengar. Pekikan kaget dua orang menggema keras.

"SAWADA!"

"ASTAGA! TSUNA-KUN?!"

Dua bersaudara Sasagawa terlonjak di tempat. Terkejut mendapati sosok pemuda _brunette_ yang sangat mereka kenali menangis di dasar tangga dengan penampilan kacau luar biasa. Kepala yang semula tertunduk terangkat, memperlihatkan wajah sendu seorang Sawada yang tak pernah mereka lihat. Mata besar yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan meredup lesu dengan air mata yang mengalir tak terbendung. Hidung memerah dan isakan yang bercampur rintihan keluar dari celah bibir tunggal Sawada yang membuat Sasagawa bersaudara bergegas menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Sa-sawada?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Sasagawa Ryohei setelah berlutut di hadapan Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, dahimu berdarah! Apa kau barusan jatuh dari tangga?" tanya Sasagawa Kyoko dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Tsuna menatap mereka dengan wajah kelewat merana yang membuat kedua kakak beradik ini tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Bibir bergetar berucap,

"..Kyoko-chan... Onii-san..."

Sasagawa Ryouhei membulatkan manik matanya. Sawada Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba saja meringsek ke dadanya. Dua tangan kecil meremat seragam milik sosok dihadapannya dengan kuat,

"Onii-san... tolong antarkan aku pulang..."

Ryouhei gelagapan, "Hey, sebenarnya ada apa—"

"Kumohon..."

Ryouhei terdiam. Seakan kata-katanya tertelan ketika mendengar suara memohon Sawada Tsunayoshi yang terlalu lirih, terlalu mengiris. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar karena getaran tubuh kecil di hadapannya yang masih tak mau menjauhkan wajah dari dadanya. Beradu tatap dengan sosok adik manisnya yang juga kebingungan. Ryouhei akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Kyoko,

"Kyoko, telfon maniak baseball dan si kepala gurita. Katakan pada mereka untuk ke rumah Sawada segera. Kita akan mengantarnya."

Tanpa perlu penjelasan, Kyoko sudah paham siapa saja yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya. Gadis manis itu segera mencari nomor dua orang itu di kontak kakaknya. Sementara itu Ryouhei yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan keadaan kaki Tsuna dengan pelan mendorong tubuh pemuda kecil itu. Tsuna menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangan,

"Sepertinya kakimu keseleo. Kalau begitu biar ku gendong kau sampai rumah dengan _Kyokugen_ Sawada."

Tsuna tak menjawab. Kedua tangannya dipaksa untuk terulur melingkar di leher Sun Guardiannya dan pemuda yang biasanya energik penuh semangat itu menggendong Tsuna di punggungnya.

Ryouhei masih dapat mendengar suara sesenggukan Tsuna, bahkan setelah mereka keluar dari halaman luas Namimori-_chuu._

Disaksikan sepasang manik _metal_ yang memandang dengan penuh tanya.

.

.

.

~Butuh waktu lama untukku sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu. Namun tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari, bahwa rasa ini seharusnya tak pernah ada~

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...

WTF?! NANI KOREEE?! 0_0

Padahal niat awalnya bong-chan mau bikin cerita one-shot. Tapi baru awal cerita aja begitu liet keterangan di words, udah 10K!

Parah sumpah!

Akhirnya bong-chan memutuskan untuk menjadikan fic ini multichapter. Hadeh... kerjaan lagi... -_-

Well, jadi gimana nih readers? Ceritanya aneh? Abal? Terlalu OOC? Maafkan bong-chan yang terlalu demen nge-OOC in character ini.. TT_TT

Terus mau Stop apa Lanjut?

Kalau ada yang mau tetep lanjut kalian cukup review supaya bong-chan jadi semangat buat nerusin fic ini.

Karena itu, REVIEW PLEASEE! ^_^

.

.

.

~1827~

.

.

.

NEXT CHAPTER!

.

"_...jadi kau patah hati karena siapa? Sasagawa Kyoko... atau Hibari Kyoya?"_

_._

"_Aku lelah..."_

_._

_DUAGHH!_

_._

"_Astaga... TSUNA!"_

_._

"_..kenapa kau—"_

_._

"_..maaf Dino-san... aku ingin sendiri..."_

_._

"_Reborn, apa tidak lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"_

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : KHR punya Akira Amano. Kalo punya saya, nanti genre utamanya berubah jadi harem Yaoi :v

Title : Only You

Genre : YAOI, Drama, Romance

Pairing : 1827 dan D18

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI! Yang nggak suka humu-humuan dilarang keras baca, takutnya ntar jadi belok :v, Gaje, Pasaran, Sinetron, Typo, dan banyak lagi kekurangan di fanfic ini! (Kayak Authornya yang kurang akal sehat :v) *plakk!

.

.

.

YOHOHO MINNA-SAN~~ BONG-CHAN KEMBALI MEMBAWAKAN CHAPTER 2! ^_^

Ngaku nih ngaku... siapa yang udah nunggu-nunggu kelanjutan fic ini?! (Biasa aja kali! *plakk*)

Btw bong-chan seneng ternyata masih ada yang bertahan di fandom ini dan mau baca fic ini padahal ini fandom sudah sepi sekali TT_TT. And.. MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW NYA YAAA! TERUTAMA KAK OCHI-/Heh sebut nama. Review nee-san membuat bong-chan semanhat untuk segera bikin kelanjutan ceritanya! Pokoknya makasiiiihhh ya kaaakkk TT_TT/Nanged. Dan maaf juga karena daku sangat jahad disini sama dede' Tsuna kita yang imuutt dan sangad suka kalau ada nuansa angst dan saked-sakednya, karena angst itu ena ;v/ digampar.

Yang jelas sebagai rasa terima kasih karena udah di review, sesuai permintaan kak ochi bakal kubikin si _skylark _cemburu berat nantinya, kekekek ;v/ mode jahat. But ga di chapter ini maybe ;v

Oke keknya bong-chan kelamaan dan malah curhat. Kalau gitu biar nggak penasaran ama lanjutannya, langsung aja ya... READ ENJOY! ^_^

.

.

.

~Langit yang tak lagi cerah memberi tanya pada mereka yang bernaung kepadanya~

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Baru ku tinggal tiga hari ke Venesia kau sudah membuat masalah eh, _Dame-_Tsuna?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi menunduk dalam. Tak berani beradu tatap dengan pria dewasa yang menyandar di pintu kamar. Memegang secangkir _ekspresso _yang masih mengepulkan uap halus, lalu menyeruputnya pelan. Mata yang tajam tak lepas memperhatikan sosok _brunette_ di atas ranjang yang meremat selimut bergambar ikan tuna.

"I-ini karena kecelakaan, Reborn." Sahut si surai _brunette_, masih tak mau menatap.

"Kecelakaan atau kau yang kelewat bodoh sampai lupa mengikat tali sepatu?"

Tsuna kicep. Menggerakkan kakinya yang sedikit sakit karena efek insiden kemarin sore. Mengutuk Tutornya yang memiliki jambang melingkar ajaib dalam hati.

DASAR CENAYANG PROFESIONAL!

"Aku Hitman Profesional, bukan Cenayang Profesional. Masih meragukanku?" kata Reborn seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda dihadapannya. Tak lupa mengarahkan moncong pistol yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di genggaman tangan.

Tsunayoshi memekik nyaring hingga kepala nyaris membentur dinding. Pemuda itu sukses MERINDING! Reborn jadi jauh lebih mengerikan dalam wujud orang dewasa. Rasanya ia ingin mengutuk si mantan Arcobaleno Petir, Verde yang beberapa bulan lalu menemukan formula untuk membuat mereka kembali ke tubuh Dewasa. Lihat saja tatapan yang dulunya tampak lucu dan menggemaskan itu berubah drastis seperti tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Yah Tsuna... namanya juga _Hitman_.

Menangis dalam hati. Tsuna membatin, kenapa pula ia harus bersama yang sadis-sadis?!

Reborn menghela napas. Memandang maklum Calon Penerus Vongola _Kyuudaime_ yang masih tak lepas dari sifat _Dame_**. **Ada saja kejadian yang menimpanya yang—entah disadari atau tidak—lebih sering membuat orangnya celaka. Pistol di tangan kanan kembali seperti semula. Menjadi seekor bunglon hijau yang bertengger di tepi topi fedora.

"Kau itu tidak dalam keadaan memakai _Hyper Dying Will_ jadi jangan terlalu sering melukai dirimu. Kau tidak hanya akan merasa sakit, tapi juga merepotkan Mama dan para Guardianmu."

Sawada Tsunayoshi terhenyak. Iris karamel menyendu, menyorot penuh penyesalan. Mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin saat ia terjatuh dari tangga dan harus digendong Kyoko _Onii-san_ sampai rumah. Nana, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, juga Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang kebetulan menunggu di rumahnya langsung menyambutnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Bahkan Fuuta sampai menangis karena mengira Tsuna tertabrak mobil. Melihat penampilannya yang kucel kusut minta ampun juga pakaiannya yang kotor. Tak lupa darah yang masih dibiarkan begitu saja dari luka di dahi. Apa lagi ia juga dalam posisi digendong Sasagawa Ryouhei.

"Aku minta maaf..."

Reborn beranjak, menaruh cangkir _ekspresso_ buatan Sawada Nana di meja belajar dekat ranjang. Sesaat matanya bergerak, menatap satu sisi jalan di depan rumah lewat jendela. Kemudian tangannya bergerak, menarik tirainya hingga tertutup.

"Menghindari masalah bukanlah sikap seorang bos."

Tsuna mengerjap, agaknya tak paham dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tutornya.

"Ap—"

"Cintamu habis ditolak atau bagaimana?"

Karamel membola sempurna. Wajah yang semula kebingungan berubah menjadi tegang. Kalimat yang tadi hendak terlontar tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokan. Hanya menyisakan bibir yang terbuka tanpa bersuara. Mata Sang Hitman memicing, menyadari perubahan raut calon penerus Vongola di hadapannya.

Kedua tangan bersedekap. Kaki kanan ditumpukan pada kaki kiri. Sepasang onix menatap intens, berusaha _membaca _sosok _brunette _di hadapannya yang mulai main _rahasia_. Heh, tidak semudah itu Tsunayoshi. Kau salah jika coba-coba berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _Hitman_ terhebat sedunia itu. Reborn kembali bersuara, kali ini melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Atau mungkin pernyataan.

"Berlari seperti orang bodoh dan terguling dari tangga, mirip sekali orang yang barusan patah hati. Jadi kau patah hati karena siapa? Sasagawa Kyoko? Ataukah—" onix menajam, "—Hibari Kyoya?"

DEG!

_Ah, _Begitu. Sekarang Reborn menemukan jawabannya. Sawada Tsunayoshi memang selalu mudah di tebak, pikirannya terbuka jelas. Lihat saja ekspresi yang terpasang saat ia menyebut nama si pemegang tonfa itu.

Terkejut. Tak percaya. Dan... merana.

Mendengus halus. Reborn menarik sedikit sudut bibir tipisnya yang mengundang fantasy liar para wanita. Menyeringai antara mengejek dan sinis pada pemuda dengan rambut coklat anti gravitasi yang pasang muka memuakkan menurutnya.

"Murid bodoh."

Tsuna tentu mendengarnya dengan jelas karena efek keheningan di malam hari, apa lagi anak-anak kecil di rumahnya juga telah terlelap. Bibir kecil yang sejak tadi membuka celah terkatup, namun kemudian terbuka kembali. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi tersumbat di tenggorokan. Namun niatnya urung ketika tubuh tegap dalam balutan kemeja oranye bangkit. Jemari panjang meraih cangkir di atas meja.

Reborn berdiri memunggunginya.

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan basimu besok, jadi jangan berani-berani mencoba membolos lagi, _Dame-_Tsuna." Kata Reborn. "Untuk hari ini ku maafkan tindakan seenakmu itu karena aku lelah sehabis dari _Venesia_. Bangunlah pagi-pagi karena kita akan mulai training seperti biasa. Mengerti?"

"Hiee?!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi sukses kembali memekik karena Reborn memberi _death glare _gratis padanya. Tak mau membuat Iblis berwujud manusia itu kesal, si pemuda langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju. Reborn kemudian berjalan ke pintu.

"Dan berhentilah menghindar. Kau hanya akan berakhir menyesal, Tsuna."

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali setelah Reborn mengucapkan selamat malam dalam bahasa Italia. Meninggalkan si pemilik kamar yang merenung sendirian dan bergelut dalam pikirannya. Kedua kaki ditarik mendekat dada, lalu dipeluk sepasang lengan kecil. Iris karamel menatap kosong, tak fokus.

"Menyesal...?"

.

.

.

"_Juudaime_, tolong biarkan saya membawakan tas Anda."

Sawada Tsunayoshi mengibaskan tangannya. Memberi gestur menolak halus pada salah satu sahabat merangkap guardiannya yang sejak tadi tak berhenti khawatir, "Ti-tidak perlu Gokudera-kun. Tas ku ringan kok. Aku masih bisa membawanya sendiri."

Gokudera Hayato hendak kembali menyerukan permintaan sekaligus protes sebagai tangan kanan Calon penerus Mavia Vongola. Khawatir tentu saja saat mendapati sosok bosnya yang keadaannya jadi tampak lebih parah. Kedua tangan diperban dan ada bekas luka baru di pipi alih-alih dahi.

"Reborn-san agaknya keterlaluan. Padahal _Juudaime _sedang sakit tapi tetap memaksa Anda untuk latihan. Apa _Juudaime _tidak pernah mencoba menolaknya?"

Tsuna pasang wajah horor ketika mengingat kembali latihan _spartan _ala Reborn yang dijalaninya pagi subuh tadi, "Kalau bisa sih sudah pasti aku menolak. Tapi subuh-subuh saja aku sudah dijatuhkan dari ranjang dan dilempar dari jendela kamar lantai dua dengan tidak manusiawi. Untung ada trampolin di bawah. Dan setelahnya Reborn menghujaniku dengan rentetan peluru sebelum aku sempat memprotesnya sambil lompat-lompat di trampolin."

"Oh, jadi karena terlalu semangat main sama kakak bertopi itu kau jadi diperban begini ya, Tsuna? Kukira kau mau ikut-ikutan seperti_ Onii-san_." Celetu Sang _Ame no Sugosha, _Yamamoto Takeshi. Sukses mendapat dampratan manis dari pemuda bersurai perak dengan tingkat kesabaran paling tipis, "Kau pikir _Juudaime_ mau bergaya norak seperti si kepala rumput itu?!"

"Hee... menurutku gaya _onii_-_san_ itu lumayan kok. Dengan perbanan di tangannya begitu, dia jadi terlihat seperti orang yang berlatih keras dan kuat. Ya kan, Tsuna?"

Tsuna mengangguk kecil, "Uhm! Tapi _Onii-san_ kan memang berlatih keras setiap hari."

Gokudera memajukan bibir, cemberut. Menggerutu mengutuk si maniak baseball yang dianggap sebagai pengganggu kebersamaannya dengan _Juudaime_ tersayang. Tapi mendengar si Bos yang mengiyakan perkataan maniak baseball itu, Gokudera jelas tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Bos selalu benar. Itulah tuntunannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya kaki _Juudaime _sudah baikan ya?"

Pemuda _brunette _menundukkan kepala sejenak. Menatap kedua kakinya yang sebenarnya masih dibalut perban di balik kaos kaki dan sepatu. Mata karamel besar mengerjap heran,

"Benar juga. Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau kakiku ternyata sudah baikan."

"Apa mungkin Reborn-san melakukan latihan itu untuk menyembuhkan kaki anda? Mungkin semacam terapi untuk membiasakan dengan rasa sakit, lalu menguranginya perlahan hingga jadi tidak sakit lagi. Otot anda yang kaku juga bisa jadi fleksibel kembali."

"Eh? Me-memangnya bisa begitu ya?"

"Saya pikir bisa." Jawab Gokudera. Yamamoto ikut menyahut, "Kalu begitu alasan kaki Tsuna bisa sembuh karena main trampolin bersama kakak keren itu ya?"

Iris emerald Gokudera melebar. Menunjukkan ketakjuban layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapat kembang gula, "_Sassuga _Reborn-san! Bisa menemukan cara efektif dan efisien seperti itu untuk menyembuhkan _Juudaime_! Benar-benar jenius! Aku perlu belajar banyak darinya agar bisa menjadi tangan kanan terbaik _Juudaime_!"

Yamamoto berkata—agaknya menggoda—kepada Gokudera kalau dialah yang akan menjadi tangan kanan Tsuna. Dan seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, pemuda jenius berambut seperti gurita itu akan mencak-mencak apik dan mulai mendamprat Yamamoto sekuat tenaga. Tsuna tertawa garing. Tidak. Tsuna tidak merasa bersyukur sama sekali! Kedua sahabatnya ini seperti tidak tahu saja mengerikannya training Reborn yang selalu membuatnya hampir celaka dan berakhir tragis penuh luka! Perbanan ditangannya pun juga gara-gara Tutor sadis itu meminta si bocah sapi di rumahnya untuk turut melemparinya dengan bom.

Membenarkan letak tas yang sedikit melorot. Tsuna mengernyit. Nyeri di bahunya karena insiden terjatuh dari tangga sekolah masih belum juga menghilang. Bahkan sepertinya makin parah gegara training spartan si jambang melingkar. Memar sendiri masih membekas dan memberi warna cacat pada kulitnya.

"Yo, Sawada!"

Tiga kepala berbeda warna menoleh serempak. Dua sosok familiar berjalan cepat kearah mereka dengan senyum sumringah terpampang di wajah.

Panjang umur. Yang belum lama dibicarakan langsung nongol.

"Sasagawa _Onii-san_! Kyoko-chan!"

Dua orang yang disebutkan namanya mengucap '_ohayou'_ setelah sampai di hadapan ketiganya, dan di balas dengan sapaan yang sama (walaupun Gokudera hanya bergumam dan mengimbuhkan _'tch' _di depan sapaan balasnya sih). Sosok lelaki kelewat energik yang memperban kedua tangannya kembali bersuara,

"Sawada, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi mengangguk, "Ya. Kakiku sudah bisa digunakan untuk berjalan seperti biasa, jadi aku bisa berangkat ke sekolah."

"Syukurlah Tsuna-kun cepat pulih. Sebenarnya aku dan _onii-san_ berniat menjenguk Tsuna-kun sepulang sekolah hari ini." Kata gadis manis dengan rambut pendek, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Aduh jadi merepotkan begini. Tapi terima kasih Kyoko-chan, _Onii-san_. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih juga untuk pertolongan kalian tempo hari. Terutama_ Onii-san_. Aku sudah sangat merepotkan kalian." Tsuna membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Sesaat Ryouhei dan Kyoko saling lirik, namun kemudian keduanya tersenyum kembali, "Ah, tak perlu berterima kasih, Sawada. Sudah sepantasnya kita saling tolong karena kita teman kan? Lain kali berjalanlah dengan _**KYOKUGEN**_ supaya kau tidak terjatuh lagi dari tangga!"

"Woi! Jangan samakan _Juudaime _dengan orang idiot sepertimu kepala rumput!" sembur Gokudera.

"Hah?! Memangnya apa yang salah kalau bersemangat?!" Ryouhei tampaknya mulai terpancing.

"_Ma ma~, Onii-san_ benar lho! Kalau semangat rasanya kan semuanya jadi lebih asik dilakukan!" Yamamoto ikut memanas-manasi Gokudera tanpa sadar.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan _yakyuu-baka_!"

Dan seperti biasa, calon Guardian Vongola Decimo akan mulai ribut dan kisruh dengan niat ingin tawur. Saling mendamprat dan mengejek layaknya bocah lima tahun. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan _flame _dan senjata begitu. Tsunayoshi selaku bos akan kebingungan menangani para guardiannya yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan sosok cinta damai. Sedangkan Kyoko hanya tertawa manis melihat _keakraban _kakak dan teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, sudahlah. Sekarang kita sudah di depan sekolah. Nanti—"

_DEG!_

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup tak mengenakkan. _Hy__per intuition _nya ternyata aktif tanpa diminta. Bagai mesin pendeteksi, Tsuna langsung menoleh ke arah sebaliknya. Karamel membola sempurna. Tubuh beku mematung membatu. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Perubahan ekspresi sang Vongola _Juudaime _tak lepas dari mata seorang Sadagawa Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi tersadar dari keterpakuannya, "A-ah, maaf Kyoko-chan aku ke kelas duluan ya. Dah~" Tsuna langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan mantan pujaan hatinya. Ketiga Guardian Vongola Decimo yang sebelumnya ribut berhenti bertengkar karena melihat kepergian Bos mereka.

"_Juudaime_! _Matte_, Jangan tinggalkan saya! Akh, Ini gara-gara kalian dua orang idiot! _Juudaime _jadi pergi duluan!"

"Waduh, kita ditinggal. Ya sudah kita susul saja. Ayo Gokudera!" Yamamoto segera menarik Gokudera tanpa diprotes. Sedangkan di depan Gerbang Ryouhei memandangi punggung ketiga orang tersebut dengan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa dengan Sawada?"

Sebuah tarikan di lengan seragamnya mengalihkan perhatian Ryouhei. Dilihatnya Kyoko sang adik yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya tengah menatap salah satu sudut jalan yang biasa dilalui untuk sampai di sekolah mereka. Dan saat itulah, Ryouhei melihat sesuatu. Seseorang. Di sana.

Mungkin saat ini hanya Sasagawa bersaudara yang menyadari jika Sawada Tsunayoshi tengah _bermasalah _dengan _seseorang_.

Dan orang di sana itu, yang melihat dari kejauhan namun hanya mematri pada sosok _brunette _sebelumnya kini mengernyitkan dahi mulusnya.

"Tetsu."

"Ya, Kyo-san?"

.

.

.

Melamun

Akhir-akhir ini tampaknya Sawada Tsunayoshi memiliki hobi baru selain bobok imut di kelas dan melipir ke UKS ketika jam olah raga.

Bukan. Bukan hobi misuh atau mendamprat seperti Hayato Gokudera yang memang sudah mendarah daging. Bukan juga hobi ketawa _gaje_ tak tahu situasi kondisi seperti Yamamoto Takeshi. Apa lagi teriak-teriak macam orang putus saraf warasnya seperti Sasagawa Ryouhei.

Kata teman sekelas yang tidak sengaja memergoki Tsunayoshi, siswa berlabel _Dame _itu kini jadi kelihatan lebih _Dame. Dame _kuadrat.

'_SAD BOI NJIRR_!' Batin mereka ketika melihat satu-satunya siswa bermodel rambut anti gravitasi melamun dan bertingkah layaknya orang hilang jiwa. Tidur enggak. Merespon panggilan juga enggak. Hanya diam menatap kosong dan duduk menumpu dagu.

Bukan mencoba jadi cem karakter '_GU3 BANG3T!' _yang lagi ngetrend di kalangan bocil zaman _now _juga lho...

Tak banyak yang menyadarinya sih. Bahkan dua orang teman terdekatnya saja tak menyadari mode _sadboi _Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Buku di hadapannya terbuka, namun tak menunjukkan halaman yang sedang dibahas oleh _sensei_. Hanya di buka begitu saja tanpa ada niatan membaca atau hanya menyimak belaka. Sepasang manik karamel itu menyorot sendu tanpa berfokus pada sesuatu. Sebelah tangan menumpu dagu.

Tsunayoshi melamun.

Suara teman yang membacakan tulisan di dalam buku bagai ditolak masuk ke telinga. Pikirannya saat ini melayang jauh entah kemana. Bagai mem_flashback _ke hari-hari sebelumnya yang mulai membuat dirinya jadi cocok dilabeli _'sadboi'._ Apa yang terjadi hari itu. Pernyataan seseorang yang menohok langsung. Juga perkataan Sang Tutor yang makin membuat dirinya dilema nyaris merana.

"_Jadi kau patah hati karena siapa? Sasagawa Kyoko? Ataukah—Hibari Kyoya?"_

Tsunayoshi memejamkan mata depresi.

Apakah Reborn sebenarnya tahu kalau ia menyukai Hibari Kyoya?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mustahil ada yang tahu kalau Tsuna menyukai Perfek sadis sekolahnya itu. Bahkan Tsuna sendiri yakin, ia tak pernah terang-terangan menatap atau memperhatikannya. Mengobrol saja hampir tidak pernah!

Tapi kalau yang dibicarakan ini Reborn, si _Hitman_ yang lebih mirip cenayang, bakal lain cerita kan? Seingat Tsuna, lelaki dengan jambang melingkar itu selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan Tsuna. Selalu tahu kapan Tsuna berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sudah terlalu sering pikirannya terbaca oleh si _Hitman_ sampai Tsuna sendiri takut untuk berpikir.

Reborn sampai bisa berkata begitu sudah pasti si _Hitman_ tahu lebih dalam permasalahannya. Apa lagi dia juga sempat menyebut nama si perfek Nami-_chuu_ tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali. Seakan itu fakta tak terelakkan yang sudah diketahui khalayak umum.

Intinya, Reborn itu serba tahu. Terlalu tahu malah sampai membuat Tsuna gelisah sendiri.

"Menyesal, huh?"

Sudut bibir tertarik. Membentuk senyum kecut yang membuat orang miris ketika melihatnya.

"Sejak awal aku sudah menyesal karena menyukai orang itu."

Tsunayoshi makin larut. Karena inilah, ia masih belum ingin berada di sekolah. Rasanya kepala dan hatinya masih terlalu kacau. Ia bahkan belum sempat mempersiapkan hati dan dirinya jika bertemu dengan si Perfek Nami-_chuu. _Seperti tadi pagi, ia bahkan langsung lari hanya karena merasakan hawa kehadiran Sang Perfek yang sudah membuat dadanya bergemuruh begini sesak.

Hanya kali ini, Tsuna merasa teramat bersyukur dilahirkan dengan memiliki darah dan kemampuan sama dengan pendiri Vongola, Giotto. Karena berkat kemampuan _Hyper intutition _nya, Tsuna bisa lebih mudah menghindar dari si Perfek, bahkan tanpa harus melihat sosoknya duluan dari jarak puluhan meter

Tak apa dianggap pengecut, asalkan hati tak lagi merasa kecut. Apalah daya yang tak mungkin beringsut karena sudah merasa kalah bahkan sebelum berjuang.

Karena Dino Cavallone. Karena orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri juga menyukai Hibari Kyoya. Sangat mencintai kakak kelasnya itu. Dan Dino bahkan jauh lebih berani karena mampu mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk memiliki si Perfek Namimori-_chuu _secara langsung dengan ucapan itu.

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Rasa yang sama ketika ia mendengar pengakuan Bos Cavallone kepada Guardian Awan Vongola. Rasa sakit karena merasa hancur cintanya.

_Dino-san sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Hibari-san_.

Dan sudah jelas kalau Tsuna takkan mungkin menang jika harus bersaing dengan Bos Mavia Cavallone itu kan?

Dia terlalu hebat, terlalu sempurna. Berbeda dengan Tsunayoshi yang bahkan tak memiliki keunggulan apapun. Sudah pasti Hibari juga akan lebih suka kan jika bersama Dino?

Cukup. Tsuna tak kuat membayangkan lebih jauh lagi.

Karena itu akankah Tsuna dapat melupakan sosok Hibari Kyoya dan turut bahagia melihat Dino yang akan bersama Hibari? Tetap memasang senyuman ketika mereka berdua berada di hadapannya?

Tsuna... Harus bisa. Agar tak ada yang mengetahui perasaannya yang tak tersampai pada Sang Perfek. Agar Dino juga tak merasa terluka karena mengetahui bahwa ia juga mendambakan sosok itu.

Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali? Kenapa sesakit ini? Kenapa pula makin ingin lupa, makin ia merasa bahwa ia enggan dan tak bisa? Apa ini gegara si Dokter UKS mesum, Shamal yang suka main nyamuk berpenyakit aneh? Ataukah memang seperti ini yang namanya fase _move on_?

Kenapa ia sangat ingin menangis _lagi_?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Sosok _sensei _yang sedang mengajar tanpa disadari telah berdiri di samping meja Tsuna. Si _brunette_ terperanjat di tempat. Tangan yang menumpu dagu tergelincir dan wajahnya berakhir membentur meja sendiri. Suara teman-teman sekelas terdengar menggelegar, menertawakan tingkah _Dame _si rambut jabrik. Sawada Tsunayoshi buru-buru membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menatap sensei berkacamata yang pasang wajah murka dihadapannya.

"I-iya _sensei_?"

"Iya apanya?! Kau tidak mendengarkan pelajaran _sensei _lagi?!"

Tsunayoshi kicep. Duduk mengerut di kursinya, "Sa-saya mendengarkan... Tadi..." Tsunayoshi berusaha berdalih yang tentu saja makin membuat _sensei _berkacamata setebal pantat botol lebih murka.

"Banyak alasan! Minta dihukum ya?!"

Tsunayoshi menggeleng cepat tanpa mendongakkan kepala. Menutup mata ngeri karena kena amuk _sensei _kembali. Suara kikikan teman-teman laknat masih terdengar mengiringi, tak bersimpati sama sekali. Sasagawa Kyoko mengerutkan dahi. Gokudera Hayato hampir lompat dari bangku dan ingin meledakkan _sensei _yang menurutnya telah bertindak kurang ajar pada _Juudaime _tercinta. Yamamoto Takeshi berusaha kuat menahan pemuda berambut _silver_ yang siap _berserk_.

"Hiee?! Ti-tidak _sensei_! Sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf karena melamun! Saya mohon jangan hukum saya!"

Bunyi bel istirahat tiba-tiba menggema, diikuti desah penuh kesenangan siswa. Tsunayoshi sendiri merasa amat sangat lega karena bel itu bagai malaikat yang menyelamatkannya dari hukuman maut. Sensei tampak makin kesal, ia mendecih tanpa suara.

"Datang ke ruangan bapak setelah ini. Kau tetap akan dapat hukuman."

Merinding disco. Tsuna akhirnya dilepaskan—tidak sepenuhnya oleh _sensei _yang buru-buru keluar kelas sembari menyunggingkan _smirk_. Meninggalkan ruang kelas Sawada Tsunayoshi yang masih diselimuti beberapa tawa dan cekikikan murid laki-laki. Tsuna lemas di tempat, ingin sekali menangis. Mengutuk sifat _Dame _yang makin _Dame _karena harus berurusan dengan masalah _patah hati_.

"_Kenapa aku begini sial..." _batinnya miris.

"_Juudaime_! Anda tidak apa-apa?!" Gokudera Hayato mendekati bangku bos tercinta setelah menyembur teman-teman sekelas dan menyuruh mereka diam. Tsunayoshi makin pundung, "Aku bakal dihukum~" ujarnya sedih.

"Dasar botak kurang ajar itu! _Juudaime_, biarkan saya menghajar tua bangka itu agar Anda tidak diperlakukan seenaknya lagi!"

Tsunayoshi menarik bibir kaku, "Ti-tidak boleh Gokudera-kun! Nanti kita bisa kena _skors_! Lagi pula aku sendiri juga salah karena melamun."

Yamamoto Takeshi yang sempat kena tonjok si tukang _toxic _karena memberontak heboh mendatangi Tsuna. Sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang agak linu—tapi tidak memar—ia turut menanyai Tsunayoshi, "Kau sedang ada masalah ya, Tsuna?"

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sang _Ame_. Namun suara gemerisik dari speaker di kelas segera menarik perhatiannya dan seluruh penghuni kelas. Hingga akhirnya suara seseorang dari speaker terdengar,

"_Kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi, diharap segera ke ruang Komite Disipliner."_

Anak-anak sekelas tercengang kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada si pemilik nama. Pemuda jabrik yang merasa namanya baru saja disebut mematung di tempat dan bagai hilang jiwa,

"Eh? Itu... Suara Kusakabe-san kan? Ada apa dia memintamu ke Ruang Komite Disipliner ya?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi gelisah. Wajahnya makin memucat. Karamel besar menatap dua sosok sahabatnya penuh ketakutan, kemudian menatap sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya diatatap penuh penasaran oleh teman -teman sekelas. _Kepo _sepertinya karena jarang-jarang ada yang diundang secara _eksklusif _ke ruang Komite Disipliner yang konon menjadi ruangan paling _horor _seantero Nami-chuu.

Tapi sebenarnya yang membuat Tsuna merasa _horor _bukanlah ruangannya, melainkan... Yah... Kalian juga tahu sendiri...

"A-aku harus bagaimana?"

Gokudera yang sumbu kesabarannya sependek sumbu kompor tentu langsung berujar, "Tentu saja Anda tidak perlu kesana! Untuk apa ketempat si Hibari-_Teme _itu?!"

"Ya Tsuna, lebih baik kau tidak kesana. Kau tahu kan Hibari itu orangnya seperti apa? Kau juga diminta untuk segera ke ruang guru kan?" usul ini meluncur dari bibir Yamamoto Takeshi yang—tumben—bisa memberi solusi yang menurut Tsuna tepat dan sangat ia inginkan. Hanya saja tampaknya tak semudah itu dilakukan. Suara gemeresik speaker masih terdengar, kemudian sosok disana yang diyakini sebagai Kusakabe Tetsuya, Sang Wakil Komite Disipliner kembali terdengar,

"_Maaf, sekali lagi, kepada Sawa—eh? Lho? Kyo-sa—__**duaghh**__!"_

"_..."_

"...?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba orang di seberang speaker berhenti bicara dan terdengar suara pukulan yang teramat keras. Tampaknya ada orang kedua yang menghentikannya secara paksa. Merinding melingkupi orang sekelas. Sawada Tsunayoshi sendiri tiba-tiba merasa tak enak badan. Apa lagi ketika ia mendengar orang di speaker sempat menyebut nama _Kyo?_

_Oi oi... Maji ka yo... Jangan bilang—_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, ke ruaanganku sekarang atau __**Kamikorosu**__."_

_**Pet. **_Speaker dimatikan langsung. Bersamaan dengan itu suara pekikan histeris pun terdengar. Asalnya dari Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan backsound teman-temannya yang memekik ngeri. Horor! _Creepy! Ngeri!_

Karena yang barusan bersuara dari speaker adalah Si Pemilik Ruangan _horor _itu.

Hibari Kyoya.

_Gawat. Gawat. Gawat! Seriusan ini ternyata Hibari nyariin dia?! Dan kalau tidak segera kesana bisa-bisa si pemilik Tonfa ajaib itu bakal benar-benar meng-__**kamikorosu**__nya!_

Telinga Tsuna bagai tuli. Suara Gokudera yang mencak-mencak apik bahkan tak terdengar sama sekali. Pikirannya berkecamuk ngeri. Mengutuk si _Perfek _yang sudah dengan seenaknya mengacak-acak perasaanya, lalu sekarang meminta untuk menemui dirinya tanpa pernah sadar seberapa besar keinginan dan usaha Sawada Tsunayoshi saat ini untuk menghindarinya.

Tapi semua itu pupus sudah!

Teman-teman sekelas berbisik-bisik, membicarakan adapakah gerangan seorang Karnivore sekelas Hibari Kyoya ingin menemui Herbivore terpayah macam Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Dengan tubuh lesu dan jantung yang berdebar cepat tak mengenakkan, perlahan Tsunayoshi bangkit dari bangkunya. Disaksikan Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko yang menatap penuh simpati, juga teman-teman sekelasnya yang tumben-tumbenan kelihatan mengkasihaninya.

Tsunayoshi berujar dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Aku... Harus ke sana..."

.

.

.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga Sawada-san." Sosok dengan gaya rambut _pompadour _yang mejeng di depan pintu ruang Komite disipliner menyapa sosok _brunette_. Ada memar baru di pipinya yang sengaja ditutupi dengan plester luka. Sawada Tsunayoshi membungkuk kaku, tampak takut dan gelisah. Bukan karena penampilan sosok didepannya yang bak preman pasar namun aslinya hati _hello kitty_, justru karena sosok lain yang telah menunggunya di balik pintu,

"Si-siang Kusakabe-san. A-anu Hibari-san ada didalam?" tanyanya. Kusakabe Tetsuya, orang yang merupakan tangan kanan Hibari Kyoya itu menatap maklum namun juga bersimpati pada pemuda bertubuh kecil didepannya. Terlihat sekali gerak gerik gelisahnya yang menurutnya lumayan lucu. Ah, dasar atasannya itu. Kenapa dia suka sekali memakai _cara berputar-putar _begini?

"Ya. Lebih baik kau segera masuk Sawada-san. Dan kuberi saran, lindungi kepalamu."

Meneguk ludah kasar, Tsunayoshi paham benar maksud perkataan Wakil Komite Disipliner itu. Pemuda dengan model rambut anti gravitasi menarik napas sebentar untuk mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar bak lampu _diskotik_. _Nerveous_ parah sudah pasti. Lalu perlahan meraih gagang pintu ruang bertulis Komite Disipliner dengan tangan berkeringat dingin dan membukanya.

"Pe-permisi—"

SYUUTT—

DRAKK!

"HIEEEE!"

Benar saja! Sebuah tonfa tiba-tiba melayang dan hampir mencium wajahnya. Menatap benda berbahan metal yang menancap di tembok tepat dibelakangnya hingga menimbulkan retakan parah, Tsunayoshi sukses ngeri. Makin ngeri lagi ketika mendengar suara milik si pelaku pelemparan tonfa.

"_Little Animal_, beraninya membuatku menunggu..."

"HIEE! MA-MAAF HIBARI—"

SYUUTT

DRAKK!

"HIEEEHHH!" Untuk kedua kalinya wajah Tsunayoshi dijadikan papan target pelempar tonfa. Berbeda dengannya yang pasang wajah horor dan hampir hilang kesadaran saking takutnya, sosok _pemuda_ yang duduk santai di ruang Disipliner itu sempat bergumam _'Hoo' _dengan bibir membentuk senyum tertarik. Tampaknya cukup takjub melihat sosok _herbivore_—ralat _Little Animal_ yang dapat menghindari lemparan tonfa nya. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memasang wajah dingin seperti biasanya kemudian berkata,

"Cepat masuk."

Tsunayoshi masuk dengan takut dan ragu-ragu setelah sebelumnya sempat mengambilkan tonfa milik Hibari yang menancap di tembok belakang. Ia sempat mendengar Kusakabe menelfon seseorang—mungkin anak buahnya—dan memerintah mereka untuk segera membawa perlengkapan guna memperbaiki tembok yang dirusak—tanpa sengaja—oleh Hibari. Berjalan canggung ke arah Hibari Kyoya yang menatapnya lekat dari balik helaian raven hitam, Tsunayoshi akhirnya berhenti setelah meletakkan tonfa Hibari ke meja pemiliknya. Tsuna menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Tak berani beradu tatap dengan si pemilik tonfa. Apa lagi karena saat ini sepasang _grey metal_ seksi itu tengah menatapnya langsung sembari duduk bersedekap layaknya bos—Bos preman. Meremat seragam biru yang ia kenakan, Tsunayoshi makin gugup karena berada satu ruangan dengan sosok yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

Tsuna sungguh tak suka situasi saat ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?"

Tsunayoshi menggeleng lemah sembari sesekali melirik ke Hibari yang duduk di kursi _'kebesaran' _ karena ia takut akan ada tonfa yang melayang kembali, "A-aku tidak tahu Hibari-san..."

Hibari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci sakunya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja, "Kau tidak lupa dengan ini kan?"

Karamel Tsuna membulat ketika melihat Kartu Pelajarnya yang ternyata berada di sana. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa hari sebelumnya. Insiden saat ia hampir dipukul oleh Mochida-_senpai _namun malah berakhir si Mochida yang babak belur karena kena gebuk Si Hibari. Lalu... Hibari meminta Kartu pelajarnya dan menyuruhnya mengambil benda itu di hari itu sepulang sekolah sebagai hukumannya.

Kali ini Tsunayoshi merasa berada di ambang kematian tanpa kena tembak peluru _Dying Will_.

_MATI AKU! AKU LUPA MENGAMBILNYA!_

Mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, Tsunayoshi berusaha menahan pekikan kembali ketika melihat tatapan iritasi yang diberikan si Perfek,

"Ma-maafkan aku Hibari-san! Wa-waktu itu aku—aduh!" sebuah buku dilempar tiba-tiba dan tepat mengenai wajah Tsuna. Pemuda itu berhasil menangkap bukunya sebelum sempat jatuh ke lantai. Sembari mengusap wajahnya yang serasa kena tabok tangan sungguhan hingga air mata hampir keluar, ia menatap si pelaku pelemparan yang tetap pasang wajah teflon seakan tak berdosa atau kasihan sama sekali,

"Tulis permintaan maaf sampai buku itu penuh. Itu hukumanmu."

Tsunayoshi _loading. _Eh? Permintaan maaf? Menulis? Lho...

"EHH—"

Astaga... Jadi maksud Hibari memanggilnya kesini untuk memberi hukuman langit—plakk—hukuman sadis padanya?! Ya _lord_ bukunya saja setebal ini dan Ia harus menulis permintaan maaf sampai buku ini penuh begitu?! Bakal makan waktu berapa lama coba?! Seharian saja Tsuna tidak yakin bakal bisa memenuhinya!

"Ta-tapi Hibari-san, se-sekarang waktu istirahat siang dan waktunya tidak mungkin cukup—"

"Pelajaran jam selanjutnya hanya Olah raga dan Seni Musik bukan?"

Tsuna agaknya terkejut.

Lho? Darimana Hibari tahu—

"Dan kau hampir selalu membolos di jam pelajaran itu."

Tsunayoshi makin terkejut. Kicep. Meneguk ludah kasar.

'_INI JUGA KOK HIBARI-SAN BISA TAHU?! TIDAAKK MATI AKU KARENA KETAHUAN SERING MEMBOLOS!' _Batin Tsuna sudah tidak santuy. Merasa siap hilang ingatan atau raga karena kena gebug tonfa. Namun Hibari tak memberi hukuman fisik. Kali ini hukuman mental bagi Sawada Tsunayoshi yang mentalnya memang tengah jatuh karena masalah _hati_ yang berkaitan kuat dengan Hibari Kyoya sendiri.

"Kerjakan disini sekarang sampai selesai atau akan kuberi hukuman lebih berat. Kalau tidak selesai, **Kamikorosu.**"

Tsunayoshi seakan baru saja terjun ke lembah kematian. Ia hilang jiwa.

Satu ruangan bersama Hibari...

Hari ini, Tsunayoshi benar-benar mengalami siksaan secara mental dan fisik

.

.

.

Jemari panjang bergerak anggun membalik-balik halaman proposal di atas meja. Membaca hingga akhir sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangan. Seperti itu terus tanpa jeda bagai orang mabok kerja. Yah, kerja memang yang utama bagi Si Perfek, setelah berburu _Herbivore _yang nyeleweng di sekolah tercintanya, tentu saja. Jangan lupakan juga berburu Karnivore dan _menggigit _mereka dengan tonfa kesayangannya—lho?

Mata tajam namun menggoda di balik helaian poni kemudian melirik ke arah lain untuk menjaga _kesegaran _matanya yang terasa lelah akibat kelamaan menatap rentetan kata.

Cuci mata biar rileks, _anggapnya._

Mata tajam itu mematri satu tempat, satu orang. Yaitu sosok pemuda brunette yang pasang tampang tegang di sofa. Mata sewarna karamel pekat menatap buku kosong setebal seratus halaman yang tampaknya masih bersih tanpa coretan. Pena di tangan mendekat, tampak mencoba menggoreskan tinta pada halaman kosong, namun berhenti sebelum menyentuhnya. Diam sejenak, kemudian menariknya lagi setelah menggeleng-geleng bak ayam mabok.

"Sudah sampai mana?"

Tsunayoshi tersentak di tempatnya. Menoleh kaku kemudian pasang senyum ketakutan, "A-eum... Ba-baru selembar."

Hibari Kyoya menutup proposal di atas meja dengan sedikit keras dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan menuju Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menelan ludah kasar. Ingin beranjak untuk menjaga jarak, namun tatapan Hibari seakan memakunya.

Duakk!

"Aww... _Itte..." _Tsunayoshi hanya bisa mengaduh kecil karena kepalanya baru saja kena gebuk tonfa. Dan selanjutnya ia harus menahan pekikan karena Hibari Kyoya tiba-tiba mendudukkan diri disampingnya seenak jidat—lah kan ini memang ruangannya? Tsunayoshi yang merasa canggung dan tak nyaman bergerak gelisah dan mencoba menjaga jarak dari si Perfek. Namun tanpa diduga tangan seputih porselen milik Hibari langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya secara otomafis tak dapat bergerak. Hibari menatap tajam dengan aura horor tak mengenakkan.

"**Diam ditempatmu**."

Tsunayoshi duduk bagai patung budha.

Setelah puas melihat sosok lugu itu anteng walau aslinya dagdigdug tidak karuan, Hibari kemudian meraih buku di atas meja dan membaca halaman awal yang ternyata sudah penuh tulisan. Manik metalik bergerak membaca tulisan di dalamnya. Tsunayoshi keringat dingin dan melirik-lirik takut.

Hibari pun mengernyit,

"Kau pikir sedang meminta maaf kepada adikmu?"

"Aduh!" kembali, Tsunayoshi mendapat hadiah gebukan tonfa. Selain sakit ia juga merasakan malu yang teramat sangat. Merasa bahwa kebodohannya terlihat jelas di mata Sang Perfek. Menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sembari mengusap kecil kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit, ia berujar,

"_Go-gomennasai_, Hibari-san. A-aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa..."

Hibari meletakkan kembali buku itu diatas meja. Merasakan kedutan kekesalan di pelipis, "Tulis dengan bahasa formal dan cukup satu kalimat, 'Saya, Sawada Tsunayoshi berjanji tidak akan membuat keributan di SMP Namimori. Jika saya melanggar, saya siap menerima **sanksinya**.'"

Tsunayoshi merinding mendengar penekanan di kata terakhir yang Hibari ucapkan. _Grey _metalik melirik dari sudut mata yang tajam, "**Tulis sekarang**."

Mengangguk mantap, dengan segera Sawada Tsunayoshi menarik bukunya dan menulis seperti yang dikatakan oleh si Perfek. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan tak mengenakkan karena keberadaan Hibari yang kini duduk hanya terpaut jarah sejengkal darinya. Pulpen ditangannya tampak sekali bergetar sehingga tulisannya menjadi tidak rapi. Belum lagi tangannya juga jadi licin karena keringat dingin. Masih dalam pengawasan Hibari, sosok Perfek itu kembali bersuara,

"Ulangi. Aku tidak mau membaca tulisan seburuk itu."

"Ba-baik!"

Tsunayoshi segera mencoret tulisan sebelumnya karena teguran barusan lalu mulai menulis lagi di bawah.

"Bukan berbuat, tapi membuat. **Gunakan kata kerja yang benar**."

Tsunayoshi makin tegang, menahan pekikan, "Ma-maaf! A-akan ku buat lagi!"

Mencoret kalimat sebelumnya kembali, Tsunayoshi kembali menulis dengan penuh hati-hati dan berusaha keras mengingat kalimat yang dikatakan Hibari sebelumnya. Hibari yang masih duduk bersedekap sembari menumpukan kaki kiri di kaki lain kembali mengernyit ketika melihat tulisan Sawada Tsunayoshi,

"Kenapa kau menulis dengan _hiragana_?"

Gerakan pulpen terhenti. Tsunayoshi makin berkeringat dingin. Menatap takut sang Perfek yang terus-terusan memberi teguran-arahan, ia akhirnya mengaku pasrah, "Aku... Tidak bisa menulis kanji."

**Duaghh!**

Sudah dapat diastikan kalau Sawada Tsunayoshi bakal mendapat gebuk gratis dari si pemilik tonfa mematikan. Sudah lebih dari tiga kali hari ini, seperti makan nasi saja. Sudah dugebug, bodohnya kelihatan lagi.

Rasanya Tsuna ingin menangis dan merutuki ke-_dame_-annya.

"_Hibari-san pasti menganggapku bodoh sekali..."_

Tsuna kira ia akan mendapatkan beberapa kalimat makian atau pukulan sarat hasrat membunuh yang biasa diberikan si Perfek Nami-_chuu_. Namun tanpa ia duga, Hibari justru mengambil bukunya dan diletakkan di pahanya. Meraih pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran baru. Tsunayoshi memperhatikannya dengan takut-takut, bagaimana tangan itu menggoyangkan pena dengan elok. Kemudian berhenti. Hibari meletakkan kembali buku itu dan menggesernya ke hadapan Tsunayoshi.

"Tulis persis seperti itu."

Sawada Tsunayoshi mengerjap takjub.

Tulisan Hibari ternyata rapi sekali! Sudah begitu kalimat yang ia tuliskan juga terstruktur dan terlihat enak dibaca. Ternyata jemari panjang itu memang penuh talenta, tak hanya bagus dalam memainkan tonfa. Menoleh ke arah Hibari yang bersedekap kembali, pemuda itu mengangguk mantap dan mulai menulis persis seperti yang dicontohkan. Walaupun tidak dengan kerapihannya.

Entah karena terlalu serius atau sibuk, tampaknya Tsunayoshi bisa mulai rileks. Raut tegang yang semula tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya perlahan-lahan menghilang dan berubah lebih ke serius. Manik karamel bergulir, memperhatikan setiap huruf dan kata yang ia toreh ke atas kertas melalui pena hangat yang beberapa saat lalu mampir di jemari lentik Sang Perfek Nami-_chuu_. Tangan bergerak terus dan bekerja lebih efisien ketimbang sebelumnya.

Seringai puas samar tersungging di bibir tipis Hibari. Si perfek tampaknya merasa terhibur dengan pemandangan di depannya, di mana Tsunayoshi yang lebih rileks tengah mengerjakan tugas—hukumannya. Bagaimanapun kuatnya Hibari, tetap saja ia bisa merasa penat dan suntuk jika terus-terusan bergumul dengan lembaran kertas yang mencetak kalimat-kalimat penuh formalitas yang minta ditanda tangani. Mendecih dalam hati, membatin,

Lebih baik _bergumul_ dengan makhluk manis _didepannya_ ketimbang tumpukan kertas laknat—

Well sepertinya ini bisa menjurus ke hal negatif walaupun tidak begitu maksudnya...

Menepis sebuah pikiran ngawur yang mungkin/ tidak mungkin dipikirkan manusia macam Hibari, Si Perfek kemudian bangkit. Tak luput dari lirikan seorang pemuda brunette yang tampak teramat lega karena Hibari tak lagi mejeng di sampingnya.

Ya ampun Tsuna merasa seperti kucing yang dimarahi majikan dan dipasangi kalung rantai! Mengkerut ketakutan karena adanya sosok Hibari di sampingnya. Hibari muncul dari jarak 50 meter saja Tsuna sudah merinding, apa lagi saat dia duduk di sampingnya seperti tadi?

Tapi sejujurnya dibalik rasa merinding itu, ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang bergemuruh kecil. Sedikit aneh, tak mengenakkan, tapi entah kenapa juga... Enak.

'_Chotto—AKU INI MIKIR APASIH?! Tidak boleh! Ini sudah pasti karena aku lapar! Aku kan belum makan siang, bahkan juga belum minum air setegukpun sejak pagi! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk... Menyerah...' _gerakan pena di tangan tiba-tiba berhenti dan mata besar sewarna karamel itu menatap tulisan di depannya tak fokus dan sendu.

Ah, sial. Gara-gara hukuman ini, Tsuna jadi merasa makin terjebak dengan perasaannya pada Hibari. Sungguh kejam sekali hukuman yang diberikan Si Perfek kali ini karena baru Tsuna sadari, di balik rasa takut akan sosok itu, ia juga merasa senang dan cukup nyaman disini.

Karena bisa bersama Hibari. Padahal ia tadi mati-matian mencoba menghindar dari si Perfek Karnivore ini...

Malah sekarang dirinya makin terjebak oleh sang _Kumo_. Tak Cuma raganya saja, _hatinya _pun juga. Padahal seharusnya ia menjaga jarak dan menghindar! Jika tidak perasaannya bisa makin kacau lagi! Dino sendiri bisa salah paham kalau melihatnya bersama Hibari seperti ini!

_Tuk_

Sebuah cangkir yang mengepulkan asap halus dari cairan berwarna hitam kecoklatan didalamnya diletakkan oleh tangan seputih porselen di samping buku Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Hibari yang meletakkan cangkir itu dan duduk kembali di sampingnya sambil menyesap minuman di cangkir lain yang ia pegang.

"Minumlah _little animal_, aku tahu kau haus."

Tsuna agak terkejut dan beralih memandangi cangkir berisi coklat panas. Sedikit tak percaya karena Hibari tiba-tiba memberinya coklat panas. Entah dia kerasukan atau sedang dalam mode '_tuan rumah baik _hati', tapi yang terakhir itu jelas tidak mungkin. Tsunayoshi tampak ragu, namun akhirnya tetap meraihnya dan menyeruputnya setelah meniupnya sebentar. Cairan hangat itu diseruput dan masuk tenggorokan.

"...enak..."

Tanpa sadar Tsuna menggumamkan hal itu. Entah karena rasa hangat dan manisnya, atau karena orang yang telah membuatkannya, tapi perasaan Tsuna tampaknya jadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya juga lebih rileks dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, merasa nyaman dengan rasa manis dari minuman itu. Walaupun tidak seenak buatan Sawada Nana, tapi tetap saja terasa nikmat karena dibuat _khusus _oleh orang yang _istimewa._

"Hibari-san, terima kasih minumannya." Ujarnya tulus.

Hibari seolah tak peduli dan hanya bergumam '_Hn_'. Tapi entah kenapa dadanya bergetar ketika melihat senyum tulus Sawada Tsunayoshi diberikan untuknya. _Baru pertama kali_ dan _khusus untuknya_. Tak ada yang memberikan senyum seperti itu kepada Hibari selama yang ia ingat karena orang-orang cenderung takut kepadanya.

Termasuk _Little animal _ini sih. Tapi... Dia sedikit berbeda.

Apa karena dia istimewa? Makanya senyum tulus yang tampak kekanakan itu jadi terasa... Hangat?

Tampaknya usulan Kusakabe Tetsuya _ini _memang ampuh dan terbukti berhasil. Jadi tak sia-sia ia menyetujui _usulannya _untuk memberi Sawada Tsunayoshi _coklat panas. _Walaupun hanya coklat kemasan seharga dua rebonan.

Karena ia jadi bisa mendapat senyum tulus nan manis itu. _Dikhususkan untuknya._

Menepis jauh-jauh pikiran OOC itu, Hibari kemudian meletakkan cangkir berisi teh hangat miliknya. Meraih kertas kerja yang telah ia siapkan, pemuda raven itu kemudian memulai kembali pekerjaannya. Tsunayoshi sendiri yang telah merasa lebih tenang dan releks mulai menulis lagi _hukuman_nya dengan hati yang sedikit lebih ceria. Keduanya pun larut dalam tugas masing-masing.

Untuk saat ini, selama masih bisa lebih baik nikmati saja. _Tidak baik menolak rejeki nomplok._

Waktu terus berjalan. Jarum pendek jam dinding dengan cepat berubah dari angka satu menuju angka 4. Cairan hangat di masing-masing gelas telah tandas seluruhnya tanpa menyisakan ampas. Sedangkan dua sosok di dalam ruangan itu masih sibuk menulis dan meneliti setiap proposal.

Hingga tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi merasakan bahunya memberat.

Tsuna terkejut. Ia pun salah tingkah

"Hi-Hibari-san?!"

"Jangan bergerak." Titah Si Perfek yang tiba-tiba saja, tanpa angin tanpa tedeng aling-aling, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kedua tangan bersedekap dan satu kaki menumpu di kaki satunya. Tsuna yang tadinya sudah mulai tenang tentu saja jadi gugup lagi dan lebih parah dia salah tingkah!

'_INI HIBARI KENAPA LAGI?! KOK TIBA-TIBA NYENDER BEGINI?! MEMANGNYA PEKERJAANNYA SUDAH SELELSAI! KOK HARI INI HIBARI-SAN OOC SEKALI?! TASUKETTE! BERTAHANLAH JANTUNGKU!' _Jerit Tsuna dalam hati model capslock jebol.

"Hi-Hibari-san kalau mengantuk aku akan duduk di bawah—"

"_**Shut up Little Animal**_."

Fix. Tsuna harus kicep karena Hibari sudah mengeluarkan titah. Tak tahukah Hibari kalau sekarang dia mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya yang gila-gilaan macam orang lari marathon terus mendaki gunung lewati lembah—jangan nyanyi—dan nyasar ke planet lain.

CANGGUNG BANGET ASDFGHJKL—

Tsuna jelas kebingungan. Sudah disuruh diam, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa tenang. Hatinya cenat-cenut. Ditambah _hukumannya _juga belum selesai! Hey dia bahkan belum sampai menulis setengah buju! Mungkin baru seperempat dan jarinya serasa keriting karena kebanyakan menulis kanji yang hampir tidak ia kuasai! Mau lanjut nulis, nanti Hibari pasti bakal terbangun dan melayangkan tonfa. Mau diam saja, yang ada dia Cuma bakal cenat-cenut dan kesemutan!

Tsuna menghela napas pasrah. Dalam hati menangis, mengasihani diri sendiri yang selalu saja terkena masalah _mengerikan _seperti ini. Tsuna kuat batin, kuat iman. Tidak apa-apa. Harus tenangkan diri. Dia sudah biasa kena tembakan dari si Hitman sadis Reborn, sudah biasa dicium tonfa Hibari.

Tapi serangan langsung ke _hat_inya begini gimana cara menanganinya?!

Tsunayoshi menoleh sedikit. Menatap sosok Hibari Kyoya yang tampak nyaman tidur di pundaknya. Dari sini Tsuna dapat melihat wajah Hibari yang sebagian tertutup helaian ravennya. Ternyata Hibari memiliki bulu mata yang panjang. Alisnya juga panjang dan hidungnya pun mancung, tak seperti dirinya yang mancung _kedalam_. Bibirnya sendiri juga ternyata memang tipis dan... Seksi. Tsuna akui itu. Kulitnya putih lebih ke pucat, seperti film vampir yang pernah ia lihat di TV—bukan yang versi sinetron. Ia memang pernah melihat Hibari waktu sedang tidur—seingatnya malah beberapa kali. Tapi tampaknya agak berbeda dari saat ini.

Karena yang ia lihat Hibari tampak lebih rileks. Seakan-akan kelelahannya benar-benar terobati karena tertidur di bahu Tsuna. Dengkuran halus Hibari sampai terdengar ke telinganya. Wajah tenangnya yang tampak melepas kepenatan itu bahkan tetap terlihat tampan dan mempesona.

Wajah Tsuna mengeluarkan semburat merah. Ini memalukan! Menatap dan mengagumi ketampanan orang lain padahal kau sendiri itu laki-laki memang memalukan! Tapi objek yang ditatap sendiri memang menggiurkan! Mubazir kalau tidak direkam dalam pikiran dan benak! Jika saja ia membawa handphone, ingin sekali ia abadikan dan dijadikan wallpaper.

TIDUR AJA TETEP GANTENG ASTAGA!

Surai raven Hibari yang memang sedikit panjang itu menggelitik ceruk leher Tsuna. Entah kenapa tangan Tsuna terasa gatal dan ingin menyentuh surai raven yang hitam berkilat itu. Penasaran apakah surai itu memang selembut kelihatannya. Melirik lebih intens, apakah ada tanda-tanda kalah Hibari masih terbangun, Tsuna mencoba menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Hibari.

**Tep!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tsuna kaget! Hibari tiba-tiba saja menangkap tangannya dan ia terbangun! Sosok kecil _brunette_ berubah gugup dan gelagapan karena ditatap tajam oleh sepasang kelereng abu itu.

"I-Itu m-maafkan aku. A-aku Cuma mau mengecek apakah Hibari-san benar-benar tidur..." kata Tsuna, _tak sepenuhnya berdalih_.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidur?"

Tsuna tak bisa menjawab. Kelereng metalik itu terlalu menghipnotisnya. Alih-alih merasa terancam, Tsuna justru merasa bersebar ketika dirinya ditatap intens. Tangan kecil Tsuna masih dipegang Hibari sehingga ia dapat merasakan betapa kuat, kokoh, dan besarnya telapak tangan yang selalu menggenggam tonfa itu. Betapa indah mata yang menatap karamelnya itu. Dan... Betapa tampan sosok Hibari Kyoya dihadapannya saat ini.

Darah berdesir. Tsuna merasa seperti keju leleh. Dadanya bergemuruh tak nyaman, namun nikmat. Ada busa yang seperti meletup-letup kecil di perutnya. Kulitnya meremang.

Keheningan yang melanda keduanya membuat Tsuna makin merasa gugup dan malu. Namun ia tak sanggup melipir menatap arah lain. Hibari telah menghipnotisnya. Kesadarannya seluruhnya. Dan hal ini mungkin akan terus berlanjut atau menuju fase _lebih jauh_, jika saja seseorang tidak tiba-tiba datang dan masuk seenak udel layaknya orang gendeng.

"Yo, Kyoya! Hari ini kau—"

Tsuna terkejut. Ia buru-buru melepas genggamannya dari tangan Hibari dan sedikit mendorong tubuh yang lebih kekar darinya itu agar menjauh. Kepalanya segera menoleh ke arah pintu ruang komite disipliner yang sudah terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sosok yang sangat ia kenali.

Karamel lembut membola sempurna.

"Di-Dino-san?"

Dino Cavallone, berdiri mematung di ambang pintu dengan tatapan tertuju kepada dua sosok yang duduk di sofa. Mata sewarna langit cerah membola. Celah bibir terbuka. Anak buah Dino yang setia menemaninya kemanapun juga turut menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau—"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Nah lhoo KOK MALAH BERSAMBUNG KATANYA MAU BIKIN HIBARI CEMBURU/Dirajam

Maafkan akuuu karena adanya ide baru yang tiba-tiba nyelip di kepala, aku tiba-tiba NGUBAH ALUR CERITANYA SEDIKIT! Heh akhirnya malah jadi muter-muter begini!

Belom lagi words nya ga seimbang juga sama chapter 1! Dan MASIH BELOM ADA MOMENT HIBATSUNA YANG BENER-BENER BERARTI! MONOLOG TEROS! DRAMA TEROSSS/ Ditembak reborn.

Well maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu moment 1827 dan belom juga kukasih, malah makin diaksih saked hati (kebiasaan). Tapi di chapter-chapter depan pasti bakal kukasih moment 1827 yang 'AWRRR SWEEET UWU' Buat abwk-anakku ini! Biar bong-chan sendiri juga ga dihantui HibaTsuna yang udah ngebet minta dibikin flufff nya ;v

Walau begitu bong-chan berharap semoga senpai-senpai tetep mau baca dan mereview fic ini :3 karena bagi bong-chan yang baru masuk ini fandom, review kalian bener-bener bisa naikin semangat bong-chan buat lebih cepet update! :3

Karena itu REVIEW PLEASEE! ^_^


End file.
